I Love You Too Much To Let You Go
by Aly
Summary: Formerly "That's Life." Ginny and Draco have completely different life styles. She lives in the muggle world, he's an Unspeakable. Voldemort is still is some power and everyone is fighting for freedom while Draco and Ginny must fight for their love. A D/G
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been reading a lot of Ginny and Draco fanfiction lately, and so I decided to write one of my own. This is only the introduction and more chapters are sure to follow. If you read Boy Against Girl, the next chapter should be up shortly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters, although they would be enjoyable to own, and I'd also be quite rich…but that's not the point. If you recognize something as J.K. Rowlings, then it obviously isn't mine. Otherwise, it's me!**

**I hope you all enjoy the story, and I love to hear from you all. Please review, because I do take into consideration what is said and what I should change or keep doing. Flames are accepted, anonymous reviews are accepted, ect ect ect. Enjoy!**

That's Life

Introduction

By: Aly****

Ginny pounded her head against the stage door. Another failed audition. How was she supposed to become known to the world if she was never cast! It hadn't helped that she had gotten no theater experience at Hogwarts, that isn't exactly something they taught witches, but she had auditioned for the Royal Theatre Academy and she had been accepted. After graduation she hadn't seemed to be able to make _anything. Not even the experimental contemporary shows done on the West End. She grabbed her bag and portfolio and called her best friend on the cell phone. Well, her new best friend. Life for her had changed a lot since she had starting living in the muggle world. She'd made new friends, done new things, and basically had a normal life. She'd kept in touch with the wizarding world, but that wasn't where her life was anymore._

"Hello, Liz speaking." A cheery voice answered into her phone.

Ginny sighed and slouched against a wall. "Oh Liz."

"Another audition?"

"Yeah. I just feel so inadequate. Maybe I should just give up. Maybe I'm not talented enough for London."

"First of all, all of that is bull and you know it. You're amazing! There just looking for lettuce and you're a carrot."

"Ha ha. Nice joke about the hair." She groaned. "I'm serious here, Liz. I feel as if my entire career has no founding."

"How close are you to a bakery?"

Ginny looked around her. "Well…I'm about 2 leagues away from The Leaky Cauldron." Right after she said t she wanted to hit herself. Liz and her had been best friends for over three years now, but she had no idea about the other part of her life.

"Oh this pub I know. Don't worry about it. I'll be at my flat at about seven, so if you wanted to meet me there I'd be fine with that."

"Sounds good. I'll have Chinese and ice cream waiting."

"And I'll bring some pasties."

Liz laughed. "You and your pasties."

"What else is there?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Adam's knocking on the door. I'll talk to you later, ducky."

And then the phone went silent.

Taking a breath she walked the rest of the way to The Leaky Cauldron. She had apparated to her parents home hundreds of times, but she hadn't visited Diagon Alley for ages. As soon as the doors open she felt at home.

"'Ello, Tom." She said with a grin.

Tom looked at her confused for a moment and then grinned. "Why if it ain't Ginny Weasley! I 'aven't seen you in years."

She grinned and looked down guiltily. "Yes well, I've been somewhat busy with other things."

"Gotten married 'ave ya? I'd 'ave thought your parents would'a told me if you 'ad, but it could'a slipped their minds, eh?"

"Actually, I've been living somewhat as a muggle. I have a small flat in London, small meaning barely existent, but it's something."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What're you livin' out there for?"

"I'm an actress. There isn't much call for actresses here in our little world. Sure we have entertainment, but we don't have anything like Broadway musicals."

"Well, I suppose I should welcome ya back then. Here's an ale, on the house."

Ginny laughed. "You still remember my favorite?"

"Isn't free ale everyone's favorite?"

"Got me there Tom." And she laughed again. "Wish me luck in Diagon Alley. Meaning, pray that my families not there so I don't get yelled at for not telling them I was coming."

"Aye. Well good luck then. You'll be needing it."

"That I will Tom. That I will."

With that she walked toward the wall, tapped the pattern in the stones, and walked into a home she had almost forgotten.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Draco hit his desk. "No. I wanted that report on my desk by noon, it's two thirty now and you're telling me that the earliest I can expect it is by noon _tomorrow_? Do you not understand that I need this in order to finalize plans with the Minister and others for our attack against Voldemort."

"Look Draco, I understand that as much as you do."

"Obviously you don't, Mr. Potter."

"Look, things are under control—"

"How many times have I told you Harry. Things are not under control. If things were under control we wouldn't have a job."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're too serious about this. You're driving all of us nuts. We can't work this fast."

"I'm _too_ serious? You of all people should know how serious we all need to be. Voldemort is strong. Almost as strong as he used to be before you…" he searched for a moment and then sarcastically said "defeated him."

"We know this, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're parents died because they fought the fight we're still fighting. My parents kill people on the other side. There is no way a person can be too _serious_. We have fought for too long, and too hard, and now we're so close." A look came over his eyes. "Think Harry. This will all be over. You can be free to have a job you can actually tell people about. We can defeat him. For good this time."

"I'll get it to you as soon as possible, but this is taking a lot of decoding. We've never had something quite like this."

Draco groaned. "He must have a new code, which means he must realize that people are on to him. And that means…" He smirked at Harry and waited for him to finish the sentence.

  
"That all of us little peon's you like to call your friends and employees get to work even harder while you sit on your butt and dream about…whatever it is your dream about."

Draco laughed. "Who would have thought I'd become friends with the great Harry Potter."

"Definitely not me."

"Oh Harry, I'm hurt." He laughed again and then walked over to him. "I know I get edgy on this, but I need to make things right. I feel like half of Voldemort's reign is my fault because of my father…and well…"

Harry nodded. "It's fine. More my fault then yours if you think about it. I mean he did use my blood in our fourth year, not yours."

"True. You bloody git. Why couldn't you have just been a stronger fourteen year old and fought him off? You're so weak." He laughed again and then patted him on the shoulder.

"You just need to get out more. You know…I could set you up with someone."

"No. No way am I falling captive of the Potter fan club. I had enough of that in school."

"Oh these are only girls I've dated, broken their hearts, and then tossed to the side of the road for guys who are so beneath me like you."

Draco smirked and then shook his head. "It's a good thing I know your kidding, otherwise you'd be fired for defying your ranking officer."

"Officer? Since when are you an officer."

"Since I made myself one."

"Well let me set you up. Lavender just got divorced."

"Please no. The last thing I want is some girls baggage on being left by her husband for her best friend."

"You heard?"

"Who didn't. She writes for the Daily Herald. It was on the front page that her husband was slime and couldn't…well…function…quite properly."

"Scared she'll try to seduce you?"

"I can seduce my own women."

"Can you. I bet I could pick someone you couldn't."

"Ah. I friendly bet?"

"Friendly? More like…payback."

"For what?"

"Making me get you this report by eight."

"Try seven."

"Get real. But seriously, I'd like to bet you that I could pick a girl who wouldn't be seduced. Even by you."

"Alright. I'll take this bet. What're the stakes?"

"You get to do your own research and file your own report for my next two assignments so that I can sit on my butt all day and boss you around."

Draco thought for a minute and then nodded. "It's a bet then."

They shook hands. "Who's the girl?"

Harry thought for a minute and then shrugged. "I'll have her to you by noon tomorrow?"

Draco laughed. "Noon. Not eight, not seven. Noon."

"I won't be late."

"Yeah that'll be the day." Draco muttered as Harry left his office.

"I heard that."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny felt so out of place. She was wearing a bright red skirt, a black shirt that wasn't exactly modestly cut on the top, and black strapy high-heeled sandals. Her hair wasn't the normal Weasley poof, but laid softly down her back to the mid-waist area, waving softly.

People would stop and stare as she made her way down the street. Robes of every color dotted the crowd, and hats bobbed up and down as they walked.

She was about to enter Flourish and Botts, she did need some new books, when she bumped into someone. A someone with remarkable red hair and freckles.

"Gin?"

"Ron?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at her and then laughed. "You look good. Bloody good."

"Same for you. You look excited. What's going on?"

"Herm and I," He grinned, "are having a baby."

Ginny squealed. "Oh!! How exciting!! Which one's pregnant? You or Hermione?"

"Oh shut up." And then he ruffled her hair and hugged her. "I'm so excited you're here. I was going to owl…but…"

"But you weren't going to get to it because everyone forgets to invite me to things because it's as if I life an entire world away."

"Well you do, Gin. But we don't forget you…you just can't ever come. But we're having dinner tonight. At mums. Everyone will be there. The fam, Harry, everyone."

Ginny grinned. "I'll have to cancel plans, but I'm sure that Liz will understand that my favorite brother is having a baby. Well…maybe she won't understand why you're having it…but…" And then she shrugged.

"Oh shut up."

Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You think I can?" She paused for a minute. "Actually don't answer that. What time is dinner?"

"Eight. At The Burrow."

"I'll be there."

"You better be. Gotta rush and tell others." He hugged her again. "See ya, love."

She pulled out her phone again and dialed Liz's number.

"Hello it's Liz. And this better be good, because Adam was just about to—"

"Sorry for interrupting anything, but I've just talked to my brother and he found out he's pregnant and so we're having a family dinner. It's sort of miraculous you know."

"Your brother is pregnant???"

"Well…no. But his wife is. And the miracle is that she's stayed with him long enough for them to be married, let alone have a baby. Guess she's stuck now. I wouldn't want to be stuck with Ron. Had to go through that for a week when we were locked in the attic with the ghoul and—"

"You had a ghoul…?"

"We had very good imaginations." Ginny corrected herself. "Do you understand? Is it ok?"

"It's fine. Just wish you had a date. I could see being stood up for a date…but for a family dinner. I mean, jeez Gin. Where are your priorities?"

Laughing she answered, "I dunno. Obviously not on the right things."

"You need to get a boyfriend, ducky. Adam has a great friend…"  
  


"I can find my own man, thank you very much. Even though I can't make a show doesn't mean that I can't get a boyfriend."

"I've known you for three years, and you've only dated three times."

"Well…I haven't met someone with the same…background."

"That's because you act! All the men you see are gay!"

"Now that's not true."

Silence.

"Ok…so most of them are gay."

"We're having dinner on Saturday, that's in two days, and you are going to bring not only delicious pasties, but a delicious man. Understood?"

"Fine." She sighed. "But I am not happy."

"And he can't be one of your gay friends. I'm talking, _man."_

"I learned what a man was long before you did. I have six brothers."

"True. Adam's getting impatient though…I love you bunches. Talk to more about the details of our dinner. Got it?"

"Got it. Bye, love."

She looked around Diagon Alley. Where was she going to find a man who has….well straight and not a wizard."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny apparated home quickly to change her clothing. She chose a white peasant top and a tie-died skirt with brown sandals. She pulled back her hair with a leather strip and put on some lip gloss. Maybe she could try and talk Harry into coming, although she hated dating him. It was like asking Fred out. Ewww. She shuddered at the thought. Finally deciding she was mentally prepared, she apparated to the family house, The Burrow.

"Ooof!"

Ginny looked under her and smiled innocently. "'Ello Fred."

"How on earth did you pass your apparition test. Every time you come over I'm the only one you seem to land on. Your aim is terrible."

"How do know I don't aim for you?" She grinned wickedly and hugged him. "I still love you though."

Sputtering he slapped her lightly on the bottom. "You're cheeky. You know that ?"

"I'm the only girl. I have to be in order to survive. Plus," she cuddled up to him, "you are my favorite brother."

Fred grinned. "That's true. Well come on, let's go in."

Ginny took a deep breath and then went in with him. "Mom's going to attack me, isn't she?"

George came up on her other side. "Well, you haven't kept in touch for almost two months. You've basically been asking for it."

"Couldn't you take some of the slack for me? Please?"

"Why would I want to detain my own mum?"

"Because you're my favorite brother." And then kissed him on the cheek.  
  


"Hey!" Fred pouted. "I thought I was."

George just looked at him. "Yeah right. Like anyone could like you." Then he turned back to Gin. "You're my favorite sister, but I don't love you that much."

"Git."

"Always and forever."

They walked into the main room in the Weasley home, the kitchen, she was practically attacked by her nephews, nieces, brothers, and the dreaded angry mother.

"Virginia Anne Weasley what have you been doing? Last I heard from you weren't doing much of anything. Still going on with the acting nonsense and then the next thing I know, nothing. No owls, no visits, nothing. No owls returned, and I sent you one almost everyday."

"Yes I know, Mum. Your poor owl must have almost died."

"That's all you're going to say? You lead me to believe that you're dead and all you're worried about is a blooming owl?"

"Well yeah. I mean why should I worry about me being dead. I know I wasn't." She smiled. "I've just been busy. Life is hectic out there. I have to make my own food."

The room gasped.  
  


"Yeah I know. Weird concept, huh?" She continued. "But the point is that I don't always have time to write. I meant to, really I did. But once I started getting behind I didn't want to face getting yelled at by you."

"I don't ever yell." Molly shouted.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"So I do. But you had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry Mum. I love you."

Molly smiled and then hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're home."

"Stupid sisters," Bill muttered. "I never would have gotten away with that."

"Well," Ginny said. "Hi everybody!"

After hugs and talks and reuniting with the newest news on everybody she was almost ready to go home, when Harry came in.

"Sorry about that. Got held back at work."

"Your boss being a tyrant again?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "You could say that. I got a little behind and then—" He stopped as his eyes fell on Ginny.

"Umm…'ello Harry?"

"Hey Gin." He tilted his head and pursed his lips. "Yes…yes I think you'll be perfect."

"Unless if you've suddenly become a director of a musical I don't think I want to know what I'd be perfect for."

"Ginny? Could I talk to you outside for a moment."

Molly grinned and started pushing her towards Harry. "She'd love to."

"I'd love to Harry." She repeated as she rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Good. Let's go outside."

They walked toward a tree out in the backyard that had a swing hanging down from one the branches.

"I never realize how much I miss this place until I come back." Ginny commented.

"Yeah. It's a pretty great place. I couldn't imagine leaving it."

"That's only because you don't live here."

Harry thought for a moment and then laughed. "I can see how that could be a problem."

"Could? More like is." She looked up at him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see I have this great friend."

"That's not Ron? Wow I'm amazed."

"Oh hush. But anyway, he hasn't really dated for a while…"

"Oh no. Harry I do not want to date one of your friends who's not attractive and couldn't get a girl so you want to set him up—"

"No, it's not like that at all. I suppose he'd be relatively good looking for a guy, he just works a lot and can't get out much."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You want to set up a strict business man with me?"

He didn't say anything.

  
"You're nuts."

"Come on, Gin. Please?"

"Who is it? Do I know him? Did he go to Hogwarts? Don't be dumb Gin, of course he went to Hogwarts."

"Draco Malfoy."

There was silence and she tilted her head at him.

"What?" She chuckled. "I must have misheard you. For a minute there I thought you were insinuating that you and Draco Malfoy were friends."

"I did. He's…he's kind of my boss."

Silence again.

"He's a great guy. I know you wouldn't think so but…well he is."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes Draco Malfoy."

"You mean the nasty Draco Malfoy who's father is a death eater and who likes to kick cats, and gave me a certain journal?"

"He isn't at all like his father. Just meet him."

She sighed. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Noon."

"For lunch?"

"No, just to meet him and then see what you both want to do."

"Did you say that he was good looking?"

"Umm….yeah….I guess…I mean it's not like I look and go…Oh wow. That's one good looking man."

Ginny laughed. "And he's straight?"

"Ginny, there is nothing between Draco and me. We're both totally straight."

The thought of Harry being anything but made Ginny go into hysterics, and then picturing him with Draco made her laugh even harder. "No…no nothing like that. I just wanted to check." After she composed herself she smiled. "Alright. I'll meet him."

"Great. I'll meet you outside the Ministry Building at eleven forty-five. Don't be late."

"Ok. Eleven forty, so that I won't be late."

"Great."

Right then her telephone rang.

"Hello, this is Ginny Weasley speaking."

"Wonderful. Sorry if it's a little late, but this is Brent Jordans. The stage manager of Songs for a New World. We were very impressed by your audition and would like to call you back Friday evening at five o'clock for a through callback. Dancing, singing, cold readings, all the works. So if you could bring what you'll need, we'll see you at five."

Ginny was having a hard time breathing. "Umm…ok. I'll be there. Five….me…being…there….yes." She hit her forehead. "Yes I'll be there. Thank you very much for calling Mr. Jordans."

"Call me Brent."

"Thank you, Brent."

"See you on Friday."

"Yeah. See you."

She hung up the phone and fell out of the swing.

Harry looked down at her. "Umm…Gin are you ok."

"I am better than ok. I am the happiest girl in the world."

"And why is that?"

She hopped up and twirled in circles. "I made callbacks!!!"

Harry looked confused. "What's a callback?"

But all Ginny did was dance around singing about how she made callbacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I haven't been able to read them at the time of the writing and posting, so if I didn't do what I was asked to, sorry. Next time! So keep on reviewing!!!**

That's Life

Chapter 2

By: Aly

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Ginny tried to decide how she wanted to look when she went to go meet Draco. She couldn't believe any of what Harry had said, besides him being good looking. But she could not see Draco Malfoy being friends with Harry. It was impossible.

'_Oh well. Might as well at least see if he really has changed…plus maybe I can hook him for that date on Saturday with Liz. Maybe then she'll leave me alone.'_ She thought.

She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothing. Finally she decided on a black and white polka-dotted skirt with a yellow tank top and red flip flops. "It's the real me or nothing."

After brushing her hair and putting on a little bit of make-up and went to go meet Harry in front of his office building.

"It is..." he paused a moment and looked at his clock, "eleven forty-seven. You are late."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "According to my clock, and the clock up on the tower there, I am two minutes early. You may want to have you clock checked, Harry dear." Then she smirked.

Harry pretended to glare at her. "Cheeky. Didn't anyone ever tell you to look up to your elders?"

"Obviously not." They stood for a minute in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…um…shall we go in?" Harry asked.

"Might as well. It isn't everyday that I get to meet up with old classmates who tortured you and enjoyed it."

"Gin, I'm telling you he's different."

"And I'm telling you that it isn't possible. What I can't understand is that you think that he has. What if he's just tricking you?"

"That isn't possible. You haven't seen him in six years."

"Seven. I'm a year younger than you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, just stand here on the stair." He turned toward to wall, next to the staircase and tapped something on the wall and the stairs started to move. "Sort of like a lift, only not."

"I always have to think twice when you mention muggle things, until I remember you were raised as one."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Most people forget."

They reached the 23 floor and walked down a hall. From there Harry put his wand into a slot in the wall and some of the bricks moved away, showing another hallway. She followed him until he reached another area, where people where standing guard and he was given a tag with his name, picture, and other information on it and she was given a visitors pass. After that they were checked and Ginny was asked to leave her wand there. She had never been without her wand when she was in the wizarding world and hardly without it when she was in the muggle world. She almost felt exposed and naked.

"Harry, is security usually this bad?"

He only shrugged and continued down a hall and stopped at a door. "Here we go." And then knocked.

A tall blonde man opened the door and smirked. "Two minutes late. And you thought you could be on time."

Harry only laughed. "Yeah well, you know women."

Ginny looked up and at him and glared. "Excuse me?"

That was the first time Draco had noticed the girl behind him. He didn't recognize her at all, although she did look somewhat familiar. At the same time Ginny looked him up and down. He hadn't grown much since school, but he had been around six foot two inches when he had graduated. He had developed though. He was much more muscular and his hair wasn't as long or slicked back. It looked more like he just ran a brush through it after it was wet. He was relaxed, not as tense as he had been in school, and he was smiling. She had never seen him smile once at Hogwarts. It changed his entire appearance. He went from being merely good looking to being….well incredibly good looking.

He stuck his hand out and the smile stayed on his lips. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy. First of all, I'm sorry that Harry's dragged you into this, because I know he must have. And secondly, don't believe anything he's told you. I'm much nicer then he makes me out to be."

Ginny looked shocked, and her hand must have felt like a dead fish. Draco just raised his eyebrows and started to chuckle, waiting for her to say something. Nothing came to her mind.

"Yes I get this reaction a lot." And he laughed again.

"Well," Harry said, "I better be off. Have reports to write." And then he smirked at Draco.

"Do I get your name?" Draco asked her.

Ginny blinked and then shook her head as if getting out of a daze. "Oh. Yes. Of course." And then she shook his hand. "Virginia Weasley. But if you'd like, you can call me Ginny."

This time Draco was silent. _'Harry's been holding out on me. He never mentioned that Ron's sister had become…gorgeous.'_

Ginny laughed. "A little shocking isn't it. I don't know what Harry was thinking when he wanted to introduce you to me…or vice versa. Maybe I should just go." She turned to leave and he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

His touch shocked her slightly, and he let go immediately after, as if he had felt the same thing. She looked up at him and gave a questioning look.

"You aren't exactly who I was expecting him to bring, but I'd like to at least get to know you before you leave. Who knows? Maybe we're meant for each other." And then he laughed shortly.

Ginny laughed slightly and shook her head. This was definitely not the boy she remembered. "I suppose I could spend some time getting to know you."

"How about we go out to lunch?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Not at a restaurant or anything like that. Maybe grab some pasties at a bakery and just sit at Hyde Park or something and eat."

"I adore pasties." She blurted out, and then blushed out of embarrassment. "Umm…I mean…that sounds great."

He smiled and brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Wonderful." He grabbed a jacket from a coat rack by his door and put his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door. "I have a break right now, if you don't mind."

His hand stayed on her back, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. It was almost as if he had his arm around her waist…and it felt divine…but…all she could think to do was smile. "No it's fine. I don't have much of a schedule at the moment."

They passed security and she was given back her wand and their passes were taken away. Then they continued down the hall and out the door.

"Why is that?" He asked. "Or is a touchy topic, like you just got sacked or something."

She laughed. "Oh no. Much more exciting then that. Or at least I think so."

He waited for her to go on and she just chuckled and flipped her hair so it was behind her back again.

"I'm an actress."

He raised an eyebrow. "In movies? I swear I would have seen you before. I just saw the latest film….Newts of Fire."

"I'm a muggle actress to be more exact." She laughed. "And I don't do films. I try to do things on stage. I was just called back for Songs for a New World actually."

"Songs for a New World?"

"Oh it's this amazing musical. There really isn't a plot, because every song is its own story. And there are only four people in the entire show. Two girls and two boys. So of course it's very competitive, but I made callbacks for tomorrow. The music is just…" she sighed happily. "It's Jason Robert Brown. What more could you ask for?"

Draco looked very confused. "Umm…that's exciting."

She laughed and hit him softly on the shoulder. "I'll have to take you to a musical sometime. They're amazing."

"You mean those muggle things they do on things called stages where everyone miraculously knows all of the words and dance moves?"

"That would be it." She chuckled.

"Oh it sounds to die for."

She hit him again, only kept her hand on his arm. "It's wonderful."

"If you say so."

They walked down Diagon Alley and through The Leaky Cauldron, chatting a little bit about things they had done in the past seven years.

"You haven't really mentioned anything about what you do. All I know is that you work in the Ministry Building. So what do you do?" She asked.

He took a bite of his new pasty and shrugged. "Whatever I'm assigned to. It sort of varies."

"Oh well that's helpful." She took a bite of hers and then took a bite out of his. "I like yours better."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "That's why you always get chicken. It's reliable."

"But that wasn't helpful. What section do you work in?"

"In the ministry?"

"Duh."

"Well…I kind of am a man of all work. I work with almost every different section."

"Hmm…sounds interesting. Can I ask what your working on right now?"

"Nope." He smiled and took a bite out of his pasty. "Mmm this is good."

"Oh you're a git."

They finished eating, Ginny glaring at Draco the whole time while he ate his chicken pasty, groaning and moaning at every bite.

She looked at her watch. "How much time do you have?"

"Practically the whole day. I'm sort of the boss of what I do."

"Oh you mean that thing you can't tell me about?"

"Yeah," he chucked.

"Have you ever been on a swing?"

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to one by the nearest playground. "You mean one of those things?"

"Yes, one of _those things."_

"Nope."

"Never?" She gasped.

"Nope."

"You deprived child."

"Well…yeah I guess I was one. I am a Malfoy after all. A Malfoy seen playing and having fun would have been a disgrace to the family. And by the time I broke away from family tradition and beliefs, it was too late. I'm much to big to swing."

"That's trash. No one is too big to swing." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench. "Come on."

"No." He resisted. "I am not going to steal swings from poor innocent children."

"They're all in school right now." She looked him in the eye. "Come on. You know you want to."

He laughed. "Oh yes. It's always been a dream of mine to run around and play on swings with a Weasley."

"I knew it! Fancy that our dreams were the same." Her eyes twinkled.

"So you admit to dreaming about me?"

She smiled. "Nightmares or just dreams?" And then she pulled him to the swing. "Alright, the first thing you do is sit in the swing. You can do it. I have faith in you. Now, sit the swing."

He smirked down at her. "Sure. Go ahead and mock the deprived child." But he sat down.

"You don't look like a child to me, Draco. And just because your childhood wasn't the greatest, that doesn't mean you have to have a deprived adulthood as well. No one can grow up to be a normal person if they haven't swung before."

"Fine. So what do you do?"

"Push back with you legs and then pump." And pushed off.

"Pump?"

"You know. Go back and forth with your legs." He gave her a blank stare. "Just copy me."

He did that, and looked as though he was floundering around. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I do not see how this is funny."

She slowed down until she was at a stop. "Alright stop for a moment and we'll take a different approach."

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm a hopeless case."

"There is always hope. Always. Besides, you are under my tutelage. What more could you want?"

He laughed. "I see your point."

She grabbed his hand and he looked at her questioningly. "This will help. I promise."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You just want to hold my hand."

"That too." She grinned. "Now push off."

He pushed off, and after a few tries got a hold on the whole pumping process.

"That's it." She prodded. "Good job."

"I feel like a dog."

"You do have the eyes for it, but you aren't hairy enough. Sorry to break it to you."

The stopped, but still were holding hands. She twisted a little in her seat but kept looking at him.

"You look confused." He stated.

"Well, I have to admit that I guess I am."

"Because I'm a Malfoy who you've spent most of the afternoon with and actually enjoyed yourself?"

"Basically." She looked embarrassed. "I guess I just always thought of you being like the rest of your family. Following in years of tradition in the dark arts. Torturing helpless puppies and muggles. You know. All that stuff."

"Yeah I get that reaction a lot. Of course you don't act much like a Weasley."

"Oh? And how is it that Weasley's act?"

"You've made a life for yourself. You go out into an entirely different world and are just doing whatever you want."

She laughed. "Seems like pretty Weasleyish behaviour to me."

He looked at her oddly.

"You probably only saw one side of our family through the years. The poor family who has too many children for their salary, wears trashy clothing, second rate everything, including a family."

"Ehh…" He looked embarrassed.

"That's what everyone sees. Don't worry about it. If I cared I would have yelled at people long ago. Sure it annoys us that people see us as second rate, but we know different. Since we know we aren't, we don't really care and because of that we're free to do anything. Bill wanders around doing whatever he wants, Charlie works with Dragons, Percy works in the ministry and will probably be Minister of Magic one day, Fred and George have started a business, Ron works at Hogwarts and helps coach Quidditch, and I'm an actress. We just do whatever we want and whatever works."

"I suppose I never thought of it that way."

"You weren't ever raised to see things that way."

He was amazed by her insight. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am. I'm a Weasley." She grinned and jumped off the swing, pulling her with him.

They laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky, talking about their philosophies on life and what they thought about Voldemort and even things like love. It shocked the both of them how at ease they were with each other. They were still talking when Ginny looked at her watch.

"Crap! I've got a callback in two hours."

"Well that stinks."

"Actually it's a very good thing. I might get a job!"

"Well…I suppose it's ok then. I really enjoyed our day together."

"Yeah I did too."

"How about we do it again?"

"How about on Saturday?"

"As in, tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah. You see my friend and her boyfriend are going out to dinner and she's making me take a date. I don't really date a lot, don't ask why because there isn't a rational reason, and so if you'd like to go I'd _really appreciate it."_

"That sounds great Gin. I'd love to go." Then he smiled. "One date and I'm already meeting the friends, huh? When'll I meet the family?"

"Not ever. I think when and if I ever get married I'm eloping. I love them and all, but they are a lot to handle."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back toward his chest and whispered in her ear. "So when are we eloping."

She giggled. "When I fall deeply in love with you?"

He kissed her cheek. "Fair enough."

"So where is your home? Or is that too personal."

"I have a house in Godric's Hollow. But I'll just be at Harry's if that's easier for you."

She thought for a moment. "I suppose. Although I'm taking you home."

"Wow. Aren't you a little feisty."

She elbowed him. "I meant your home. Me dropping you off there."

"Oh  but I'd rather go to yours." He teased.

"Oh shut up."

~~~~~*~~~~~

After Draco dropped her off she ran into the house, magiced her hair up, and put on a lilac buttoned up shirt, a black skirt, grabbed all of her dance shoes and portfolio's and stuffed them into a bag then went to hop the tube.

She got there a little early and had time to warm up and stretch before the whole group arrived. There were twenty girls and fifteen boys there, and only four would be cast.

During the dancing she worked her butt off and then sang her heart out when asked to sing. She could feel the music as not just different notes, but as feelings and words and emotions and hoped she portrayed it the same way.

She would know whether she made the show by next week. Would be called if she made it, otherwise a letter would be mailed to her flat. She hoped it was the first.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Draco went back to work and went through the new reports, although his mind wasn't focused there, but on Ginny. He had had no idea that she was such an amazing individual until today. During school she had always seemed quiet. Maybe the acting training had changed her a bit, or maybe she had always been like this and no one had told him. He couldn't blame her for being shy around him, his father had tried to kill her in her second year. Bad feelings were well justified. He just hoped she wouldn't hold his fathers problems against him.

Harry walked into his office. "So, how was your afternoon?"

"It was great. Ginny's great."

"The bet is still on?"

"Sure. But this isn't going to be hard. I actually like the girl."

Harry looked shocked.

"What? You thought I wouldn't?"

"Does she like you?"

"I dunno." He looked down at his report. "I hope so."

"Wow."

"What? You tried to pick a girl you knew would hate me so that you'd get out of two reports?"

"Of course. What did you think I'd go and do."

"I think we're going to hit it off well. We have another date for tomorrow."

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No, but it works for the moment."

"I've never met anyone quite like her, Harry. She's…wow."

"You're so…eloquent."

"How can you describe a woman who is incredible?"

~~~~~*~~~~~

**That's this chapter. Would love to hear from all of you, so review! More coming soon, but faster if I get responses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It really means so much to me. I'll try and keep Draco more in character, although I think it's been long enough after Hogwarts that he can behave anyway. **J Make comments, whether good or bad, because I'll take them into concideration! Thanks everyone. And once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliations. The characters of the wizarding world are mostly J.K Rowlings, and Songs of a ******New World**** is a real musical. *teehee***

That's Life

Chapter 3

By: Aly

The sounds of London streamed in through Ginny's window as she sat in her bed the next morning. She walked outside her flat door and sat a cement block that was outside and looked at the Thames. She couldn't help but think of her day with Draco. It had been so different that she had thought it would have been. _He_ had been different then she had thought. She wasn't sure if she could handle liking someone from his background, because she did like him, but he was raised to be exact opposites. His family was rich and supposedly sophisticated, not to mention rather evil. Hers were poor, candid, and brutally honest. 

'_What if he can't even love?' she thought._

She rubbed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be a pain. Her family wasn't going to like him, just because he was a Malfoy. He wasn't even going to be given a chance. Another thought crossed her mind.

_'What if he doesn't even like me?'_

_'He does. He acted like he did.'_

_'What if he was pretending?'_

_'Oh just shut up and let me be happy thinking that there is a slight chance of Draco Malfoy actually liking me, Ginny Weasley.'_

_'Just don't let him hurt you.'_

She hadn't let that come to her mind, but it always came back. Ever since she had been dumped by Clark, she had had a hard time getting close to people. Men especially. They had this…power to make her become emotionally unstable until she thought she was close to falling for them, and then suddenly they dropped her. Never again she had promised herself.

Pulling her robe tighter around her, she jumped off the platform and went back into the house. Tonight was going to be a mess, she could already tell. She was going to have to explain to Draco that he couldn't act like a wizard, and had to hope that we would be ok with that. Plus she had to explain to Liz that he was only a date, not a serious boyfriend that would lead to marriage. She looked in her mirror.

"This is going to be hell." She told her reflection.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Draco lay in his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He hadn't realized how uptight he had been until he had met Ginny, and he had only really known her for a day. Sure he could crack jokes, but he wasn't the most spontaneous of people. Ginny was just refreshing. A breath of fresh air, you could say. He couldn't help but think of what would happen to her if his father found out that they had spent a day together, and would be on another date tonight. He couldn't help thinking about how much he was starting to like her, and that thought scared him.

_'You've never liked anyone Malfoy. Not seriously anyway.'_

_'That doesn't mean you couldn't.'_

_'But could I love someone? I've never loved anyone…not even my own parents.'_

_'Ginny is different from all the other people you've dated.'_

_'You haven't dated since you miraculously changed.'_

_'Yeah well, there's no way I'm going to date girls like Pansy Parkinson.'_

He couldn't think like this. It was madness. He had only known her for a day, and yet it felt like they had known each other for centuries. If he believed in fate or soul mates he'd have thought that would be a good explanation, but he never had. There had to be a logical explanation for the way he was feeling, maybe he wasn't feeling this way at all and it was just a passing illusion. Maybe he was just fooling himself so that we wouldn't feel guilty about the bet, who knew anymore. Things were getting much too complicated, and it had only been one date.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The day passed by agonizingly slow. It almost seemed as if time had slowed down so that it would be virtually impossible for the date to finally arrive. But even through the entire wait, Ginny couldn't wait to see Draco. It was a different feeling, and her family would be shocked if they knew what it was that she was doing. Going on one date with a Malfoy would be bad enough in there book, even if it was Harry who set them up. Two dates, however, was a sin and almost unforgivable.

Finally the time came for her to go and pick up Draco at Harry's flat. She wondered if he had ever driven in a muggle car, but even if he hadn't today he would. Hopefully he'd like it. But he was a male, and anything that went faster, especially if it went faster then a Firebolt 3X. After parking in front of Harry's flat, she took a deep breath and went up to the door.

"Please let this be as great as last night. Please let this be as great as last night." She mumbled to herself.

Draco answered the door and looked great. She had never really seen him in complete muggle clothing. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and looked fantastic. It wasn't fair. Guys shouldn't have been allowed to look like that.

"You can close your mouth you know." He smirked.

"Uh…I just didn't except to see you…uh…"

"You want me to not come?"

"No. No not that at all. I've just never seen you dressed like a muggle."

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah well, I would have dressed nicer only Harry said this would be better for a muggle occasion."

"Well…you look very…nice."

He laughed. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled sheepishly and a red flush started to spot her cheeks.

"You look great too you know."

"Oh?" She looked up at him and cocked her head.

"Yeah." If this wasn't there second date he would have kissed her. He wanted to kiss her now…but didn't feel that it would quite be fitting for the time, place, and everything else that was involved. He was going to have to take a step back and think about whether he even wanted a relationship, or whether he just wanted to win a bet.

"So…eh…let's go."

"For an actress, you really don't say a lot."

"I'm not exactly sure what to say to you."

He looked at her oddly.

"I believe in being perfectly honest, because without honesty and trust there isn't much in life."

He was still silent, as if he knew she had more to say and was just waiting for her to say it.

"I've never gone out with a guy like you."

"You mean dazzling, handsome, charming—"

She cut him off and laughed. "Oh yes of course. But I haven't dated a wizard in a long time, I haven't even dated in a long time. But for some reason this feels different then anything I've ever tried before, and even though it's hard, I like it."

"Wow. When you say honest, you mean honest."

"I like things out in the open."

"That's good. So do I." He looked around for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Alright. No one's around. Are we aparating?"

"Actually, it would look kind of odd if we popped up in the middle of London."

"Yeah, I can see how that could be a bit controversial. So how are we getting there."

She patted her car. "My baby."

"We're driving?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "Have you never been in an automobile?"

"I haven't quite had that…er pleasure."

"Oh you'll love it. Maybe someday I'll teach you how to drive."

"I don't think that's something to look forward to."

"Do you trust me?"

"I've only known you for a day really."

"Do you trust me?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Great." She smiled and jiggled her keys. "Get in and we're going for a drive."

Once they were both in the car she went into the traffic, went through round-abouts, and speeded as much as possible in the London traffic.

"Seeing as we're going to visit muggle friends of mine, if you could not mention us being magical I'd appreciate it."

He laughed. "I thought you believed in honesty."

"I do. I also believe in keeping friendships and I can't see Liz jumping for joy if I told her that I was a witch. She'd think I was either crazy or a freak."

"I can see how that would make sense."

"So do you think you could do that?"

"Lie to your friends about what we are? Sure. I've spent most of my life lying. It won't feel any different than some aspects of my life."

"Like what?" She asked him.

He would have just shrugged off her question, only he could tell that she really cared. "My father. He doesn't know that I work with the Ministry and am working to get rid of Voldemort. He thinks I'm just taking time in getting my death mark."

"And you let him think that?"

"What am I supposed to do, Gin? Go 'Oh by the way Dad, I work for the Ministry of Magic and am hoping to kill your Lord as well as yourself eventually. Well, got to head off to work. I'll see you tomorrow.'" He laughed. "That would be a great thing to say at the Malfoy family reunions."

She chuckled. "I can see how that would be a problem."

The drove in a companionable silence until she parked as close to Liz's flat as possible. 

"Alright, here we are."

He was actually nervous, and that was something he hadn't expected. All he wanted to do was make sure that Ginny's friends liked him and that he made a good impression. It didn't feel like a pressured date where he had to impress them, he just knew that he wanted them to like him. After getting out of the car to open Ginny's door, "I have seen muggle movies you know." He grabbed a hold of her hand as they walked up the stairs to the second floor and reached Liz's door.

"Don't be nervous. Liz might come across a little…eccentric, and her boyfriend isn't always the friendliest of people, but usually they're great."

"I'm sure I have friends that are much worse."

She laughed. "Like Crabbe and Goyle."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you really think that I'd want to be friends with people like Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You were friends with them in school."

"I wouldn't call them friends, more like we were in the same house and were just stuck together." He looked at her. "I've changed since then. I have Ginny." For some reason this also was important to him.

"I know Dra. If I didn't I wouldn't be here with you."

"Did you just call my 'Dra'?"

"Yep. And you better like it because if you don't, tough luck."

Before he could answer the door opened.

"Aha! I thought I heard voices." Then she looked at Draco and looked at Ginny. "Good taste, Gin. This one's dreamy." She winked and then grabbed their free hands. "Come in. Come in!"

Draco looked questioning at Ginny, but she just shrugged.

There were pillows all over the living area. No couches. No chairs. Just pillows. Some were small, some were gigantic, but either way Draco had never seen so many pillows in his entire life. They weren't even matching. It was crazy. There was a table in the middle of the room and the food they were going to be eating was on plates there. Draco had never seen anything like it. It was like noodles, only not.

"Chinese!" Ginny said, sounding delighted. "Good choice."

Liz grinned. "There seems to be a lot of good choices going around." And then she nudged Ginny and looked pointedly at Draco. "So introduce me to your friend."

"This is Drake Malfoy." She smiled at Draco, and her eyes told him how sorry she was for slaughtering his name. "Drake, this is Liz Dormick."

"Very nice. Drake." She said his name as if she was almost going to eat it. The name, not him. But either way it was different.

"Adam! Get out here and meet Drake!"

There wasn't a reply, but you could hear grumbling. After a moment a man with long dark black hair came out wearing a leather vest, no shirt, and black pants. He stuck his hand out to Draco.

"Eh, nice to meet you Drake."

"You too." Draco said. Muggles were definitely odd people.

"So," Liz said cheerfully, "now that we're all acquainted, let's eat!"

Mostly the conversation went well, until Draco mentioned something about Quidditch.  
"Quidditch?" Adam asked.

"Umm…" Draco looked at her, wondering what he could possibly say.

Ginny looked up and tried not to groan.

"Well…" Draco started. "It's this game some friends of mine made up. You toss balls around and things like that."

"Sounds fun." Liz said. "Maybe we can all play sometime."

"Maybe." Ginny said quickly and ate more of her food.

Eventually the dinner was over, but there weren't any mishaps.

"Glad you could find a date, Gin." Adam teased.

"I told her that I would and so I did."

"Yeah, it's amazing. Although he is too much of a pretty boy to not be gay."

Ginny just laughed. "He's not. I promise."

Adam looked at Draco. "What is it that you do exactly, Drake?"

Draco cringed. Ginny didn't know if it was at his name or at the question.

"Actually, I work with the government."

"Parliament?"

Draco tried not to look to confused. "Yeah."

"He's somewhat new. He doesn't have a seat yet, but he's working for a place."

"Interesting. What is your view on—"

Before he could finish Ginny grabbed Draco's hand. "Dra and I actually need to go. We'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah. For a game of Quidopolos or whatever it is you call it." Liz said.

"Of course." Draco said politely.

And then they said their goodbyes and left.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the reviewers. I love you all!! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the affiliations with it, that would be JK Rowling. Enjoy the chapter and review at the end!!**

That's Life

Chapter 4

By: Aly

Ginny smiled at Draco as they walked toward her car.

"So, how do you like muggle living?" She asked.

He pulled her closer as he placed his arm over her shoulder. "Well, I suppose it's alright. Not sure I like the Chinese food; I'm not a big fan of rice. And as long as not all muggle homes have pillows as staple furniture, everything's alright."

She laughed and put her arm around his waist. He smelled so good. "Um…yeah. I tried to warn you."

"Her and Adam are nice enough people I suppose."

"Was this your first muggle experience?"

"You mean meeting them or killing them?"

She pinched his side. "You better be joking."

He looked at her innocently. "Would I ever?"

"I'll take that as a, 'No I've never killed anyone let alone a poor innocent by standing muggle'"

"But what if I have killed someone?"

They had reached her car. "Have you?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

She unlocked his door and let him in, and then he reached over, unlocked her door, and let her in.

"Would you like to know who? Or how many?"

"You mean you've killed more than one?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but shock was still evident.

"It's part of the job."

She laughed. "Like 007. A license to kill type thing?"

"007?"

"A muggle movie. James Bond?"

He blinked.

"Never mind."

She started the car and he looked at her. "I don't like you knowing or understanding things that I don't."

"Do I sense a feeling of male dominance?" She asked, laughing.

"I just don't like not understanding things."

"Sometime you'll have to come over and watch one of the James Bond movies with me then, if it'll make you feel any better. I can't really see how it makes much of a difference."

"I would like that very much. It can be our next date."

"Really now? That would make three you know, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable dating a Malfoy on a serious level." She smiled at him, her voice reeking of sarcasm.

"Well that's too bad for you."

"Are you saying I have no choice whether to date you or not?"

"Yep. No choice at all." He thought for a moment. "Let's see…we'll go down to Dover, my family has a small house there on the shore that we never use, and we can picnic on the beach and all of that romantic stuff." He grinned. "You could stay the night…"

"Why Mr. Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Who says I wasn't?"

"Do you want me to get in an accident?"

"Accident?"

"Crash the car into something so that we die before you ever reach home?"

"Am I distracting you?"

"Only slightly."

He grinned and toyed with a piece of her hair. "Slightly? I thought you believed in honesty."

"I'm being honest. Now stop."

"Too bad you're driving. That's one advantage of flying, you can have free hands."

"Draco Malfoy!"

They were now on the motorway, and she sped up. Draco leaned back in his seat.

"Whoa. How fast are we going?"

She looked at the speedometer, "About 100 kilometers."

"Wow." He grinned. "How fast does this thing go?"

"About 180."

"Can I drive?"

She laughed. "No."

"Please?"

"No. I trust you, but there is no way I'm letting you touch my car."

"I'm sitting in it. Doesn't that count as touching?"

"Draco you sound like one of Charlie's children."

"Well….so?"

"He's two."

"And did you let him drive your car?"

"No."

They spent the rest of the ride home with Draco shamelessly flirting, pushing all the buttons on her car, and begging her to let him drive. When they finally arrived in Godric's Hollow he was pouting.

"You can be so mean. Do you realize that?"

"Put a pound in a telly and whinge to the operator."

"And people say that I'm the mean one. They should spend an hour with you."

"I'm only mean when people want to drive my car."

She got out of the car and he joined her as she walked him to his door.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"After all the suggestions you made in the car….nope."

He laughed. "See what I mean? You're cruel."

She looked down at the ground and he put his finger under her chin and tilted it up until she was looking him in the eye.

"I had a great time, Gin."

"Me too."

They stood like that for a moment, just looking into each other eyes. Draco moved forward and they both awkwardly moved their heads toward each other. Finally Ginny kissed him on the cheek and then put her hand out.

"It was great. See you, Draco."

She started to walk away, but he still had her hand and pulled her closer.

"You're not getting away that easily." And then he kissed her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, only he pulled away. She stood there, partially breathless for a moment and then she glared at him.

"You're confusing, Malfoy. Do you realize that?"

He smiled. "You didn't want to even kiss me in the first place."  
"I never said that."

His arms were still around her waist, and hers were still around his neck, only now her fingers were playing with his hair and it was driving him crazy.

"We'd better say goodnight, before I do something we'll both regret in the morning."

Realization seeped into her eyes, and then she smiled. "It's only our second date, and I rarely even kiss on the third, so this is a little fast for me."

"Not exactly fast for me, but I don't usually have all of these emotions involved."

"Oh Draco." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You're being sweet now."

"Just ruin the moment Ginny. I was going to kiss you and say I'd owl you tomorrow or something acceptable like that."

"You can still do it you know."

"Nope. You've ruined the moment." He grinned.

"Now who's the mean one?"

He only chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ginny. I'll owl you tomorrow."

Ginny walked backward, looking at Draco, until she bumped into her car. She giggled, partially embarrassed, and groped for the door handle, never taking her eyes off of Draco.

"'Night Drake."

He grimaced but waved and they both went into their separate doors.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The next morning Draco stormed into Harry's office. "What exactly do you mean by seduce?"

Harry looked startled. "When did I ever talk to you about seduction….because I don't remember wanting you to seduce me…"

"Ginny? The bet? Seduction!?" He was yelling by now.

"Why if I didn't know better I'd think you were frustrated." He grinned gleefully.

"I am frustrated, damnit!" He'd stayed up half the night thinking about her. He hadn't thought that he would actually start to have feelings for the person that Harry would pick. And how could he go through with a bet when he knew how much he could possibly hurt Ginny if she were to find out.

"Well good. You were supposed to be."

"Why you little—"

Harry cut him off before he could finish. "If you want to just say I win, I'll be fine with that."

"It's not that I _couldn't seduce her…"_

"It's that you don't want to?"

"No. I'd…that's not the point."

Harry grinned at the flustered Draco. "So what is the point?"

"Maybe there isn't one. I don't know anymore."

He looked at Draco. "You're falling for her!"

"You can't fall for people you've only known for two days."

"Well you like her."

"She's a good person. We're friends."

"Friends, eh? I didn't know that people got so easily frustrated over friendships."

"Oh believe me. They do. Take you for example—"

"Be nice, Malfoy. You don't want to say anything you'd regret."

Draco just glared at him. "Oh go hang yourself."

"I'm hurt."

"You are not."

"You're just frustrated."

"I've already told you I was frustrated!"

"I'm just restating it incase you forgot."

Draco sputtered for a moment. "If I didn't need you, you'd be fired." And then left his office, slamming the door behind him.

Harry shook his head. "You are falling fast my boy."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny watched her soap operas and ate chocolate, life was much easier on television….except for on soap operas you never quite knew who your boyfriend would be sleeping with…but besides that it was much less complicated. Her phone rang, and her heart jumped, hoping it was Draco. She forgot for a moment that it couldn't possibly be, seeing as he didn't own a telephone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Virginia Weasley?"

"Yes…and this is?"

"Derek Schniger, the director of Songs for a New World."

"Oh. Yes. Hi." _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"We're sorry to get back to you somewhat later then we expected, but we'd like to offer you the role of Woman 2."

"Are you serious?"

He laughed. "We try to be serious with this business. It wouldn't be quite suitable if we went around calling everyone and telling them they were cast in our show."

"I'd love the part!"

"Grand. First rehearsal is Monday at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Excellent. We'll be seeing you then Ms. Weasley."

"I can't wait."

They hung up the phone and she started jumping on her couch.

"I got the part! I got the part! I've got to tell Draco!"

She didn't know how to owl him at work, and she didn't want to owl him at home. Then it hit her. She'd just call Harry's cell and hope he could pass it on to Draco. She dialed the number and hoped he had it on, he usually only had it to keep in contact with his muggle friends.

"Hello?" Harry's voice came quietly across the line.

"Harry? Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm at work, in my office, where people are looking at me oddly having this contraption up to my ear?"

"Oh. Well sorry if I'm embarrassing you, but do you think you could possibly get Draco on the phone for me?"

"So you don't call to talk to me, you call to talk to my boss. Thanks. I feel special."

"You should. Now get Draco."

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please Harry baby can you pass your phone on to Draco."

"Of course sugarkins."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I know."

There was silence and then yelling. "Hello?!"

"Ouch! Geez Malfoy, you don't have to scream."

"Oh. Sorry. I haven't exactly used one of these things before."

"Guess what?"

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed, but Ginny ignored it.

"You have to guess."

"Ginny, unlike you I'm at a job. I could be busy at the moment."

"Actually, I have a job."

"What?"

"I got cast!"

"You have a cast? How did you break a bone? And why didn't you go to a witch doctor, those muggles don't know anything about how to heal. I bet Liz was with you. That featherbrained—"

She laughed. "No no. I was cast. As in I made the show I auditioned for."

"Oh. I suppose that's great."

"You sound so happy for me."

"Well maybe I would be if I had a clue what you were talking about, but we could still go celebrate. I'm actually busy tonight, how about Monday?"

"I'll be in rehearsal, probably everyday this week…and for the next few months."

"Months?"

"That's what rehearsals mean. Lots of work and lots of time."

"Does that mean I won't be able to see you for months?"

"Would you want to?"

"Of course."

"The thing is, rehearsals are usually in the evenings and afternoons. And you have to work in the mornings and afternoons."

"We could always meet during my lunch break."

_'He actually cares.'_ She was somewhat shocked. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"We better. I'm really starting to care about you Gin, and not seeing you for even a week sort of puts a damper in my day let alone the relationship we'll be having."

"You like to plan things without my knowledge don't you?"

"I've planned our wedding for November third. Think you can be there?"

She laughed. "I can try to fit it into my schedule."

"Good, because that's one thing you can't really do with one person."

"You could always marry yourself you know."

"Not sure it'd be the same."

She laughed again. "I suppose you have to go back to work?"

"Sadly yes. But is this contraption the only way I'll be able to get a hold of you for a while?"

"Probably. It's easier 'cause I always have it with me."

"So I could use it to get a hold of you while you rehearse?"

"…Sometimes."

"I'll have to buy one then."

She laughed. "Alright. Talk to you later, Draco. I'm still expecting that owl."

"You'll get one. Talk to you later, love."

And then he hung up, or dropped the phone, or something. Either way the connection was cut.

Ginny held the phone close to her. "He called me love."

~~~~~*~~~~~

**Well, that's all for this chapter. A LOT more Draco and Ginny action coming up soon. ****J REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay**** for more reviews and a new chapter!! ****J I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Some of these characters are of course mine, as are the characterizations of some of J.K.'s characters. I'm thinking of changing the title, and if you think that would be too confusing just say so. I'm also thinking of adding songs…not to make it a songfic…only a partial songfic. Place comments…PLEASE!**J Lyrics in this song are from Songs for a ******New World**, written by Jason Robert Brown.****

That's Life

Chapter 5

By: Aly

Ginny always seemed to be busy with her rehearsals, and it was driving Draco nuts. He wanted to see her. He had bought a cell phone, so they were talking almost every night, usually while they were both in bed. They talked about everything, their families, childhoods, likes and dislikes, and their plans for the future. She was quickly becoming his best friend and a little bit more. He genuinely liked her, not only as a woman, because he liked her a lot in the category, but as a person. He told her things he had only talked to Harry about before. It was crazy. Two months had passed and all the contact they had had was over those stupid muggle contraptions. He would have thrown it away out of frustration, but it was his one connection to Ginny. It was eleven o'clock, and he didn't care whether she was in rehearsal or not, he was going to talk to her, and if she was at home he was going over.

He dialed her number and waited while it rang.

"Hey Draco." Ginny's voice answered cheerfully.

Draco just about sighed at the sound of her voice. "'Ello Gin. Are you still in rehearsal?"

"Amazingly not. We had our final dress rehearsal tonight and since it went well they let us out right after notes."

"Great. I'm coming over."

The phone clicked before Ginny could say anything, and then she heard a pop and saw Draco standing in her living room. She pulled her robe tighter around her and ran her hand through her wet and disheveled hair.

"For some reason I thought you'd give me a moment to put myself together."

He was overwhelmed by how she looked. She must have just gotten out of the shower, and she was still beautiful. He walked closer, smiling, and ran his hand over her cheek. "And miss you like this?"

She looked into his eyes and made an encompassing movement, "This is me. Beautiful huh?"

"I think so."

She smiled and shrugged off the compliment, frustrating him to no end. He had no idea how she felt; whether they were just friends or if they could be something more. There was only one way to find out. 

He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer. He kept his eyes opened and brushed his lips softly over hers. Her brown eyes seemed to go a little darker, and her lips parted slightly. His hand moved up and into her hair right above her ear and she closed her eyes and moved her head into his hand.

"It's been too long, Ginny." He whispered, pulling her closer.

She moved her arms up his back and held onto his shoulders. She wasn't sure if she could say she had missed him. Wasn't sure how vulnerable that could make her. Wasn't sure if she cared if whether it did or not. All she knew was that she fit perfectly next to his body. Her cheek was resting against his shoulder, and his head was against her hair. They both sighed.

"I know." She looked up and he rested his head on hers. "Things have been so hectic lately."

Draco smiled. She had no idea. He was so close to finishing his project, but at the same time so far. But things had definitely progressed and would soon be coming to an end. 

"Opening night is tomorrow then?" He asked, still whispering.

"Yeah."

He could have stayed like this for hours, but all he could thing about doing was kiss her. "Good." He tilted his head, lowered it, and waited for a possible negative response. She didn't give one. He touched his lips to hers, gently testing and teasing. They remained like that until Ginny pulled back, trembling and needy of air.

"I've missed you Draco." She said without thinking.

Draco could see the embarrassment in her eyes, and smiled. "I missed you to Gin. A lot."

She took a step back from him, needing to think, needing to clarify the situation. "I'm confused."

"You aren't the only one, love." Draco let the word slip out of his mouth, it was the second time and he was realizing that it was true. He was falling in love with her…but he couldn't. Not until everything was worked out, not until it was safe. And maybe not even then.

There he was using 'love' again. Sure it was a common word in England, but she wanted it to mean so much more...only she didn't….but she did. This was becoming much too complicated and confusing.

"Draco, we should sit down."

He grinned wickedly. "Couches are comfortable."

She blushed and giggled slightly, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh why not?" He pretended to sulk.

Shoving him slightly she sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Come on. I know we've talked for the past little while, but I don't think either of us is ready to start snogging, or something more serious then that."

He sat down next to her and practically pulled her into his lap. "Alright then, we'll just have to do with cuddling."

"We could always watch a James Bond movie."

"I'd rather watch you."

"Draco…" This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

He started to massage her shoulders. "You're just tense. Maybe if I could help you relax…" He trailed off and started to nibble lightly on her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned back. "Definitely relaxing." Suddenly she sat up. "You know what? I don't think we should relax. We should…"

He looked at her questioningly. "Talk? Like we have for the past month."

She laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "You have to admit that talking was good though. You know a lot about me, more than most people."

"Like the fact that you love your family but would be happy talking to them only over owls except for Christmas?" He kissed her nose.

"At least I'd like to see my family on Christmas. You can't say that about yours."

"I like my mother…my father and I have a few problems we aren't going to be able to work out."

"You never answered that question I asked you, about two weeks ago."

"I probably forgot. What was it?"

"Did you ever want to be like your Father?"

He thought for a moment, and something changed in his eyes. They went from being warm to being frozen, like they had been in school. "Yes."

She waited for him to expand, but he stayed silent. "Want to talk about it?"

There was a pause and then he started to talk again, "Every son wants to be like his Father. Growing up I didn't see a difference between right and wrong, because there was never any definition. I thought he was strong, and he was and still is in a way. It wasn't until later in my seventh year, after many conversations with Dumbledore, that I realized what he really was."

"Did you love him?"

"I still love him, in a way."

Ginny was shocked by his answer, he could tell.

"Just because I don't like what he is and I don't agree with his methods doesn't mean that I can't love him. In a way he loves me too, he just…" He stopped. It hurt too much to talk about his fathers feelings toward him.

"I'm sure he loves you, he just doesn't know what it is anymore."

He got off of her couch, "It's late. I'd better go."

She got up and looked up at him. "Are you going to be able to come and see my show? I can get you a complimentary ticket and a backstage pass so you can visit me after…" She wanted him to say yes so badly, so that he could see what it was she did.

"Alright. If it's free I don't see why not."

Ginny kissed him soundly on the lips with a big smack and then chuckled. "You might like it."

"I'm sure if you're in it I will."

"You don't need to leave you know, we could stop talking about certain subjects." She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't know what would happen if she asked him to stay.

He looked at her oddly. "You asking me to…stay."

"Well…not stay stay…you know…" She laughed somewhat uncomfortable and realized she was still in her bathrobe. "Can you hold on a minute while I get dressed? I'll take like two minutes."

She didn't wait for a reply; she just practically ran to her bedroom and searched through her clothing. Finally she decided to wear a pair of Ron's old pants and a button down shirt. Her hair was still wet, but she didn't want to deal with fixing it or doing make-up. Ginny walked back into her living room and Draco was sleeping on her couch.

"At least I didn't spend forever getting ready." She laughed softly, grabbed a small blanket, and snuggled next to him.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Draco woke up and two things were either really right, or really wrong. First of all, his arm was draped over something…or someone. And secondly, that someone had red hair and smelled like fresh flowers and soap. He moved slightly and Ginny snuggled in closer to him and turned around so that she was practically on top of him, with her hand on his chest. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that either way Ginny was going to be embarrassed.

Ginny snuggled closer into her pillow, only it was different this morning. It was harder, much harder, but soft at the same time. Plus it smelled like…Draco. She sat up with a start and her and Draco tumbled off of her couch.

"Oh my heart, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep…I just saw you there and…and well…you looked so…and so I thought I'd sit by you for a minute…and the next thing I knew…well…"

Draco was laughing hysterically.

"What? Draco this isn't funny!"

"Oh I find it quite funny."

"Draco we slept together!" She exclaimed.

He laughed harder. "Do you really count accidentally falling asleep on the couch together, sleeping together."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair out of frustration and embarrassment. "Well…we did sleep, and we were together, so technically…"

"Technically nothing." He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek to get her to look at him. "Gin, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It was kind of nice waking up with you on top of me." He chuckled but then stopped at the look she gave him.

"But, Dra, it wasn't supposed to be nice. I mean, are we even supposed to be feeling this way about each other? It just feels like everything is happening so fast and it's all out of control."

He pulled her closer to him and just held her. "I know what you mean. But it isn't like you can help the way you feel for someone."

Even though Ginny and Draco had talked about almost everything, they hadn't ever really talked about their feelings for each other. This was new territory, and very dangerous territory at that.

"And," she paused, "how do you feel about me?"

Draco wanted to say that he loved her. That he had never felt this way about anyone his entire life and that not seeing her for two months had been torture that he never wanted to go through again. Of course, he couldn't say any of that. One reason was because he wasn't sure if it was true, and the second was that even if it was he didn't want to scare her off. "I like you Ginny Weasley." He whispered. "I like you a lot."

Ginny was ecstatic, disappointed, and scared all at the same time. He liked her! It was amazing. Never had she thought that Draco Malfoy would like her, and never had she thought she would have wanted him too. Everything was flipped upside down and nothing seemed right, but nothing was wrong at the same time. It was like this was how it was meant to be, waking up to him, but it couldn't possibly be. She took a deep breath in through her nose and was caught up in how wonderful he smelled…but that wasn't what she was supposed to be doing and focusing on.

"Usually this is the point where you say, 'I like you too Draco.' And then we kiss and hug and…and then who knows what else we do."

She laughed and hugged him tighter. How could she have thought she was happy before he was in her life? "I like you Draco. More than I should."

"Good." He kissed her soundly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny sat back stage putting on her make-up and getting into costume. Everything was pretty basic, seeing as it was a pretty basic show -- nothing too extravagant because you wanted the songs to tell the story, not the costumes. The show was going to start and she was more nervous then she had ever been for a show in her entire life, not only because Draco was out there, but because her family was as well. She hadn't expected them to want to come tonight, but this was when they had told her and she had worked it out. She only wished she had remembered when she invited Draco to come. It was going to be hell.

Once on stage she forgot all about it. The lights came on as she started to sing.

_A new world, calls across the ocean._

_A new world, calls across the sky._

_A new world, whispers in the shadows_

_Time to fly.__ Time to fly._

_It's about one moment._

_The moment you think you know where you stand._

_And in that one moment, the things that you're sure of slip from your hand.___

_And you've got one second, to try to be clear. To try to stand tall._

_But nothings the same, and the wind starts to blow._

_And oh, you're suddenly a stranger. In some completely different land._

_And you thought you knew, but you didn't have a clue. _

_That the surface sometimes cracks to reveal the tracks to a new world._

The song continued as the four people on stage sang different parts and danced. Energy filled the stage as they all felt the beat and harmonies completely. Some of the songs were strange, with there talk of fathers taking their kids out of the house as he made them watch it burn down. But one song, about Santa disturbed Draco quite a bit. Luckily Ginny wasn't the girl who sang it. It was about how Santa picked up his wife and basically abandoned her. It would have been hilarious, but he had his reasons of why it wasn't.

His heart almost stopped when Ginny came out with this man, a man who was too close to her for his liking, and they sang a duet. It almost reminded him of how he could feel for Ginny, only she was never going to leave him. It was about love and being left by the person you love and pretending to be happy, but you really weren't even though you thought you had what you wanted.

_Oh, I'd give it all for you. I'd give it all for you by my side once more._

_Oh, I'd give it all for you. I'd give it 'cause the mountains I climb get higher and higher._

_I'm running from time, and walking through fire._

_And dreams just don't come true._

_But now there's you._

_God knows it's easy to hide. Easy to hide from the things that you feel. And harder to blindly trust, what you don't understand._

_God knows it's easy to run. Easy to run from the people you love. And harder to stand and fight for the things you believe in._

_Nothing about us was perfect or clear, but when paradise calls me I'd rather be here._

_There's something about us that no body else needs to see._

_There were oceans to cross._

_There were mountains to conquer._

_And I stood on the shore._

_And I stood on the cliff._

_And the second before I jumped I knew where I needed to be…_

The show went on, and Draco had to admit that it was alright, even if it was a little different then what he was used to. He rushed back stage to see her and caught her in a huge hug as she ran down the hall to him. 

"It was great." He said, smiling. She was so beautiful.

"You liked it? All of it?"

"Most of them. Except for that Santa song. My grandparents happen to be very happily married."

She laughed. "Are you serious? How could your father be related to someone like that?"

"He's not. My mum is."

They both shared a laugh together and then she looked at him. "Well are we just going to stand here laughing or are you going to kiss me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He twirled her in a few circles and kissed her soundly, until they both heard polite coughing. They stopped and turned, and there were the Weasleys.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**That's the end of this chapter, next installment coming soon. ****J Hope to hear from you all when you REVIEW!! *hint hint***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the title change if that made it difficult for any of you guys to find the story. **J This title just came to me and I've decided that I like it much better and it will suit the story better. Thanks to all my reviewers, it honestly means so much to me!! There are some spoilers for the 5th book in here, so if you haven't read it yet what's wrong with you (j/k) and don't read this one yet. =D Enjoy!****

I Love You Too Much To Let You Go

Chapter 6

By: Aly

Ginny gasped as her family gapped at her and Draco. Draco quickly put her down, took his hand off of her waist, and took a step away from her running a nervous hand through his hair. This wasn't quite the way he had planned on re-meeting the Weasleys. Ron's face went from shock, to disgust, to fury in a matter of seconds. His wife, Hermione, placed a hand on his harm in warning.

"Ron…" She said in a calming and cautious voice. When was he ever going to learn to not get upset at the fact that Ginny dated, even though this was a little unexpected?

Ron just seemed to shrug her off. "Get your bloody hands off my sister." He snarled.

"He already did, Ron." Ginny stated, looking somewhat aggravated. "And I rather whish he hadn't. I liked it right where it was."

"I'll kill you, you slimy git." Run muttered over her softly and then turned to look at her in shock. "You…you what?"

She smiled and grabbed Draco's hand. "Fellow Weasleys, I would you like you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, my family."

Mrs. Weasleys eyes looked shocked as her eyes crossed back and forth and her daughter and the man beside her and then turned to look at her husband. When she turned back she put on a huge fake smile. "Well, em, very er nice to meet you....Draco."

"No it's not!" Ron burst out. "Mum, his father is a death eater!"

Ginny noticed Draco tense up beside her. She looked up at him in a questioning manner and then squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I am _not my father." Draco said tightly, glaring at Ron._

Fred and George grinned. "I never though you had much of a rebellious streak in you. I mean, not more then any of the family. Pranks and jinxes are one thing, but dating a Malfoy." Fred was the brother speaking and he laughed appreciatively as George grinned and nodded in agreement.

"It's positively sinful." He chuckled.

Ginny groaned and looked over at her father. He hadn't spoken a word yet and it was beginning to bother her. He usually grilled the boys he met, whether they were interested in her or not.

"Well Da, what are your thoughts."

He paused for a moment and looked up at her. His eyes showed utter confusion. "I'm not sure what to say or what I think."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked him.

But it was Draco who answered her. "It's a bad thing Ginny. Your family is never—" he stopped and shook his head. "I'll talk to you later."

He didn't kiss, or ever hug her goodbye. He simply turned and walked away.

Ginny looked at her family and glared. "Thanks."

Ron glared right back at her. "How could you go and date…that?"

"Because I happen to like him!" She was almost yelling now.

"He's pure evil! Don't you remember what he put us through at school? What would Harry say?"

"Not that you have any say in my life, and to think that Harry would is just laughable. But seeing as you brought Harry up, him and Draco are actually friends."

Ron was speechless.

"It was Harry who introduced me to Draco in the first place."

Molly and Arthur were talking amongst themselves. Finally Arthur spoke. "Ginny, why don't you bring the lad along for dinner on Sunday?"

Ron looked at him aghast. "You can't be serious."

Molly looked at him sharply. "Ronald Weasley you stop it."

"I'll ask him." She looked at them all hopefully. "He's really changed. He's not the person he was at Hogwarts."

"He better not be." Ron stated. "You should have better taste them that…but after Dean Thomas what—"

Ginny hit him. "That was over ten years ago."

"Some people never change Ginny." He said in warning. If Draco Malfoy hurt his sister, he'd kill him. That was all there was to it.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny walked into her flat and collapsed on the sofa. Ron had glared at her, not that he didn't do that often enough, but this time she was actually scared he wasn't ever going to speak with her again, and he was her closest brother…well one of her five closest. The whole family had looked very disapproving, but she had expected that. She just hadn't expected them to meet her and Draco snogging in the middle of a hall. Why couldn't they be willing to give him a chance? Yes, they had invited him to dinner, but that didn't mean a thing. 

While lying there, she heard a song in her kitchen and sat up with a start. Reaching to get her wand out of her bag, she crawled over to the door and peeked in. She relaxed as soon as she saw it was only Draco making a sandwich.

"You could have called out when you heard me come in so that I would know that someone was in my house."

He smiled softly and apologetically. "I wasn't sure who was with you."

"Do you mean another man or my parents." She grinned wickedly.

He swatted her butt softly. "Another man I could handle. Your parents I'm not too worried about. It's mostly Ron. Wouldn't want him cursing me with slugs again now would I?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not worried about my parents?"

He only shrugged.

"I guess that's good. Seeing as your invited to join us for dinner this Sunday."

"Do they really want me there or are they just trying to be nice to the poor fool their daughter is dating?"

"Poor fool?"

Draco laughed and pulled her close to him. "Of course. Your family is going to hunt me down and slaughter me."

She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "So are you coming?"

"First I have a question for you."

"Ask away. But then I'm going to feel free to ask you one."

"Sounds fair to me." He took his sandwich and they walked into the family room and sat on the couch. "Why did you decide to become a muggle actress?"

She smiled. "How can I explain something like that to you? It's just something I always wanted to do. My dad took me to go and see a musical in London once. It was Les Miserables. Very moving and inspiring. I just realized after having that experience that that was what I wanted to do."

"How did you manage it?"

"It was hard." She laughed somewhat bitterly. "I worked hours in Madame Malkin's robe shop,  helping her make dress robes and such. Everything I made there went to lessons for either dancing or singing. Both if I could afford it. I lived at home, my family not understanding why I wanted to do it. You can't really explain it. It's just something you have to do. And then once your on stage and the audience is laughing and applauding." She smiled and sighed happily. "Nothing else matters anymore except for that moment."

Draco nodded, as if he understood, but she knew he didn't.

"Alright then. Your turn to ask me a question."

"When did you have your 'change of heart' we'll call it?"

"After my fifth year."

Ginny looked at him oddly. "But you were awful your fifth year. And your sixth and seventh to be perfectly honest."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "You weren't exactly an angel yourself my fifth year, jinxing me with that bat curse."

Ginny laughed at the memory. "You looked so funny."

"Thanks" He glared at her. "I was in hospital for a week to get those things and the affects off me. You're lucking I wasn't scarred."

"Well can you blame me? You were helping that awful woman." She shuddered at the thought. "It was entirely your own fault."

"I hadn't had my change of heart yet, as you called it."

"So when did it happen?"

"You mean why."

She looked confused. "Isn't it the same thing?"

"Nope. I already answered when. The why was my mum."

Ginny waited for him to expand.

"My father had been arrest and I went home absolutely fuming. All my father had ever taught me was that Lord Voldemort," Ginny shuddered at the name, "was this great man and so were his beliefs. I thought my mother thought the same, until that summer. She still believed that purebloods were higher then anyone else, but she thought that the killings were barbaric and underneath us. Especially after what it did to her sister."

Ginny remembered. That awful women had tortured and killed so many people, including Sirius.

He continued, his eyes had a faraway look in them. "All of that made a lot more sense to me then what my father had pounded into my brain." He shuddered. "Literally pounded. From there I started to think a lot more about what _I_ thought was right. Not what my mother thought, and especially not what my father thought." Smiling bitter he muttered. "That was the first time she ever told me she loved me." He shook away the memories and she grasped his hand tightly for support. "Once back at school I talked a lot to Dumbledore, and to Severus. It was Severus who really helped me see, since he had been raised the same way and made the mistake of actually following it for a time."

Ginny put her head against his shoulder. "Well bless them both then."

He laughed bitterly. "My dad doesn't know." He ran a hand through her hair. "He's still waiting for me to get my deathmark, to become _a man. He's getting very impatient."_

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "He'll most likely realize that I don't want it and then kill me."

Ginny sat up straight. "You can't be serious."

"Oh he's killed so often he won't even care if it's his own son. In fact I think he'll see it as the only way to wash away my _disgrace_ on the family."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Come to dinner with me on Sunday. Please? I want my family to actually know you as you are now, not like your father."

"I'd like to get to know your parents and some of your brothers, but I hardly think there's a chance a hell that they'll trust me. Especially Ron."

She grinned and kissed him. "Good thing I don't care what Ron thinks."

He pulled her closer to him so that he was her total support and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for actually taking the time to get to know me. The real me. But if I'm going to come between your family I'll leave. They're important to you."

She wanted to tell him that he was important to her too, but it wasn't quite time for that yet.

He moved so that they were facing each other then she leaned in and closed her eyes slowly. Draco brushed his lips against her mouth, then her cheek, and then right by her ear.

_'I love you'_ he thought. Suddenly he jerked back. He shouldn't be thinking that. This was too dangerous. Not only the feelings he was having, but the fact that his father and Voldemort were still at large. She could be killed. That thought alone made his blood run cold.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked, running a hand over his cheek, trying to sooth the worried expression

"Nothing." He looked at her. He could see her lying on the ground somewhere, a death eater cackling as the said the dreaded words of death. He wouldn't always that to happen. He couldn't allow that to happen. "Maybe we should take a step back." Suddenly popped out of his mouth. "Everything has just been so rushed and moving to fast. I need time to breathe and think."

A flash of pain flashed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let him see how much he hurt her. She had enough pride and the skills to control it. "Of course. I'll tell my parents you aren't coming." She got up off the sofa and grasped her hands. "Well, maybe you should be going then." He voice was constricted with emotion.

"Ginny," he pleaded, "this isn't exactly what I want either."

"You don't want what exactly?" She spat out.

"I don't want to stop seeing you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be alone." He was quite for a moment then he whispered softly, "I don't want to see you killed."

"Killed?" She stopped her pacing and looked at him. "I'm not going to die anytime soon Draco."

He walked to her and grasped her shoulders tightly. "My father knows dangerous people. Dammit he _is_ a dangerous person. I don't want anything to happen to you. If that means waiting until we've finished with defeating Voldemort, then I'll wait."

She looked at him and was torn between wanting to kill him or kiss him. The former seemed almost more appealing. "And if I don't want to wait?"

Something flashed across his eyes, but he covered it before she could read the expression. "Then I lose you."

Ginny looked as if she was about to say something when Harry popped into the room.

"Draco where the hell have you been?" He shouted.

"Where do you think?" He asked. Noticing the blood on Harry's robes and the tired expression.

Ginny looked back and forth between the two of them, watched the blood drip from Harry's lip.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"He struck."

Draco didn't need to ask who 'he' was. He already knew. "Who?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We tried to stop him. There wasn't enough time. Everything was happening so fast. The order got there as soon as we could but." He choked back tears. "Neville didn't make it. He tried to protect her. Knew it was what you would have wanted. They were everywhere and no where at once. There were so many of them we didn't know what to do…" He trailed off and sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Ginny looked confused, but before she could reply Draco was shaking Harry by the shoulders roughly. Fear resonated in his eyes. "Who dammit?"

"I tried Dra. I really did."

He was going to break down and he didn't even know who it was. Losing Neville was going to be hard enough, he had been a great strength to everyone since he always saw everything in a better light. "Who Harry?"

"Your mum."

Draco let him go and he collapsed onto the floor. "You're lying. They wouldn't…they couldn't….she's not dead." He was yelling by now. "You're lying to me. You're lying." He forgot that Ginny was there entirely and broke down into sobs. "I never told her."

 Harry was on the floor next to him. "I'm so sorry. I failed."

"She didn't know how much I cared….I never let her see…never…"

Ginny felt as if she was trespassing and wasn't sure what she could do.

After a few moments Draco composed himself, but there was a deadly look in his eye. "Who did it?" He asked coldly.

Harry shook his head. "We only recognized a few."

"WHO?"

"Your father, the Avery's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's. There were more, but those seven were definitely there."

He stood up and grabbed his wand. "I'm going after them."

"Draco are you mad? You can't. We have to regroup. Have a meeting. There's a protocol to things like this."

"Damn protocol. They took my mum." He was on the verge of tears again.

"At least wait a bit. You can't just go attacking without a plan."

"Kill them all as painfully as possible works for me."

Harry looked at him. "We're meeting in five minutes. Everyone. Not just groups. We need you there."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can make it through while they discuss the attack like it was just another one of them. This time it's personal."

"It's always personal Draco." Harry said softly.

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. "What is going on?" She asked forcefully.

Both men looked at her, as if surprised to see her in her own living room.

"Ginny. I didn't…that is to say…" Harry sputtered.

"What is going on she repeated."

"There was an attack." Harry answered for Draco, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"I know that you idiot. Meetings? Neville? Draco's mum and death eaters? Order?" Suddenly it dawned on her. "The Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes." They both answered softly.

"Your both members, as are others and you're all fighting and leaving me out of it."

All they could do was nod.

"Harry why didn't you bloody tell me about this?"

"Your mother wouldn't let anyone. Didn't want you dying or anything like that."

"Oh how nice of her to be concerned." She said bitterly. "You knew how much I wanted to join when I found out about it in my fourth year. I thought it had been disbanded after you fought…"

"We let you believe that. Me, Ron, your parents, your brothers."

"They're all members?"

This time Draco nodded. 

Ginny looked at Draco, feeling somewhat betrayed. "You already know my family!"

Draco couldn't stand her piercing glare, not after what he'd already been through tonight. "Not exactly. I know Fred and George pretty well. You parents and I have seen each other, but I don't think they trust me much." He laughed bitterly. "I am Lucius Malfoy's son after all."

"And Ron?" She asked softly.

"We've never seen each other at meetings, thanks to Harry's thinking of how he would react. Others were hard enough to convince but he'd be damned near impossible."

She humphed. "Obviously."

"Ginny, please don't be mad at me. I've…I've been through enough today."

She finally remembered about his mother and ran over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Oh love, I'm so sorry."

He wasn't going to cry again, but control left him as he cried softly into her shoulder.

Harry didn't want to interrupt, but the meeting was going to happen soon. "Er…Draco. The meeting."

He drew away from her and wiped the tears from off his cheek. "Yes of course."

They were each preparing to leave when Ginny grabbed her wand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Going with you of course. You halfwit." She muttered.

They were both about to refute her, but knew it would be pointless.

"Fine." Draco replied. "But if your mother kills me it's going to be your fault."

She grinned and they all stood next to each other. "So where are we going?"

Harry smiled softly. "Sirius'."

And then with three small pops they were gone.

~~~~~*~~~~~

**Hope you all review! I want to see what you all think. ****J**


	7. Hero

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all of the many reviews, they really mean so much for me. Sorry if I use stuff out of Order of the Pheonix, it's just that it made me think of how to get this story to work because of things that happen in that one. **J I will be revising all of my chapters and adding songs. Hope you all like! (I don't own Harry Potter or Nickelback)****

I Love You Too Much To Let You Go

By: Aly

Hero

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you._

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do._

_And they say that a hero will save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away._

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

As they apparated out of her flat and into the house that used to be Sirius', she was shocked at how much it had changed. It wasn't dark, there weren't disgusting creatures you had to watch out for around every corner, and the pictures on the wall were either gone or not yelling. It was quite a transformation from how she remembered it. Faces of old friends and family stared at her. Her mother's eyes showed the shock at seeing her only daughter, tears were also present. She had apparently been crying for awhile. Ron looked over and his eyebrows shot up as his mouth dropped when he saw Draco.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

Ginny resisted smirking at him. This wasn't the place or the time.

As the three of them sat down Remus walked up in front of all the people. "Seeing as Dumbledore couldn't be here, I'll take over for tonight." No one made any disagreeing comments so he continued. "You all know why it is we're here today. We've had the first real attack in seven years since Voldemort _surrendered_." He said the last word very sarcastically as his eyes swept over the audience and stopped at Draco, "And we have lost a member of our order."

There were sniffles in the crowd and Ginny noticed Luna Lovegood was sobbing softly.

"These have been hard times," Remus started again. "We've lost and gained many people and it can feel at times as if all of our attempts have been for nothing. We all knew the risks when we joined in this fight, but we will conquer."

He continued to speak, as did others. They discussed plans on how to get better sources of information and stronger attack uses.

Draco stood up and looked around at everyone. "He-who-must-not-be-named has been rallying his forces just as we have been. He's getting young, naive wizards from places like Durmstrang. They're vulnerable and looking for adventure. They've also been raised to think in a way that the Dark Lord would want them to be."

"Like you?" Ron blurted out.

Draco looked at him coldly. "Yes, like me. Except for I was able to see the fault in that mindset, with the help of others."

"Do you think we could get some of them to give us inside information?" Harry asked.

Thinking for a moment, Draco shook his head. "It's a possibility, but most of them wouldn't be willing to cross the Dark Lord for an outsider unless they were properly rewarded."

"Then why even bring them up?" Ron asked, aggravated. "We can't bribe them. We don't have the resources."

"Because they would discuss everything they knew with a fellow death eater."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "We've already lost Severus. We have no one on the inside."

"But wouldn't it be helpful if we did?" Draco asked.

"What are you suggesting, young Malfoy?" A voice Ginny didn't recognize asked.

"My mother was most likely killed because I'm taking to long to get the deathmark I've been expected to have by now. It was a warning because if I don't act soon, I'll be next."

"What are you getting at?" Tonks asked him.

"Only that I do what my father wants." He stated.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously, especially Ron.

"I knew he hadn't changed." He muttered.

"Explain to them what you mean to do Draco," Moody stated. "I don't think that some of the people understand."

"We need someone on the inside to know what's going on. Someone who has nothing to lose, because it would be dangerous. Someone they wouldn't be suspicious of." He took a breath. "I think I should go in and find out all that I can. It would be beneficial for everyone."

Ginny resisted the urge to say that he had her to lose, but then she remembered that they were taking a break from each other…or were going to be taking a break from each other.

"I think it's a good plan." Harry told everyone. "The only one we really have at the moment."

"You actually trust him?" Ron exclaimed. "He could end up telling them everything about us. He could have us all killed."

"I trust him with my life."

Ron was shocked and left dumbfounded.

"It was hard for me to accept him when he became my boss, but he really has changed Ron."

Remus coughed politely and they went back to Order business and Percy told everyone the Ministry's take on things. Even though he spoke of his total support in Cornelius Fudge and that he had matters in control, people kept speaking against him. And who could blame them? Fudge hadn't done one bit of good since becoming Minister.

"If he actually cared about winning this war you'd think he'd be a bit more helpful." Seamus Finnigan muttered.

"He's doing as much as he can. The Minister is a very difficult position." Percy predictably came to Fudge's defense.

"Any blundering idiot off the street could do a better job then Fudge does." Fred said.

"I could be a better Minister then Fudge." Draco commented, laughing.

George joined the group of bantering. "Only because all the girls would follow your every whim."

The twins continued to mock Draco until the meeting was pulled to a close; all in agreement that Draco would get information from the other side.

Ginny walked over to her mother, fire in her eyes. "You didn't let them tell me about this."

"Ginny dear," her m other started, "be reasonable. How could I let my little girl be a part of this? I couldn't lose you."

"I'm not your little girl anymore mother. I want to help and the order needs as much help as possible."

"Arthur, speak some sense into your daughter. This is complete madness."

"Mum, aren't you a member of this madness yourself?" She turned toward her father. "Da, He-who-must-not-be-named needs to be defeated. Even though I live in a different type of world, I'm still a member of this one and I need to be a part of the fight."

He was quiet for a moment and then nodded. "She has got a point. We need all the witches and wizards we can get."

"But Arthur! She could be killed!"

Fred overheard that part of the conversation and grinned. "That's half the fun of it."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny had decided to walk home, seeing as she had a few things to think over. Just so that she wouldn't be along, and because he wanted to, Draco accompanied her. They walked side by side for a moment, shoulders barely touching but not holding hands or speaking.

Finally Ginny couldn't take the silence any longer. She stopped and turned toward him. "Draco did you mean what you said earlier? About us not seeing each other anymore?"

He looked at the ground and then back up at her, "There really isn't any other option I see right now."

"Why?"

"Ginny, just being with you right now puts you in danger. If anyone were to see us together you could be—"he couldn't finish the sentence and then ran a hand softly over her cheek and then tilted her chin upward. "I don't want to lose you."

She was vulnerable, but didn't want to end up getting her. She looked away and humphed sarcastically, "I thought you didn't have anything to lose."

Draco groaned, "Ginny, don't twist it like that."

"How am I supposed to take it Draco? One minute you're telling me you want to be with me, and then the next you're pushing me away and joining Voldemort." She ran a hand through her hair. "You confuse me."

He hit a nearby wall in frustration, "You think I'm not confused? I want to be with you, Gin. I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you."

"Then—"

But he cut her off, "And because of that I have to make a sacrifice for your safety."

"My safety." She shook her head in disgust. "Draco, you aren't the only one in this relationship. I want to be involved with you, I want to be in a relationship. If I can't do that with you then maybe I'll just have to find someone else." It was low and she knew it, but she wanted him. She felt like she needed him and wasn't sure why yet.

"Ginny…" he pleaded.

"Draco, I can take care of myself. I had people taking care of me my entire life and I'm sick of it. I don't want you to worry about me." _I want you to love me._

"I've never had to worry about anyone but myself until now. I like worry about you." He pulled her in protectively and kissed her forehead and then her cheek and then her mouth. Right as she started to kiss him back he pulled away and kissed her right under the ear. "I like a lot of things when I'm around you."

"Then stay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to pull him even closer.

"Don't tempt me, Gin."

She smiled wickedly and kissed him, running her hands through his hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her back and started rubbing her back. Ginny sighed and just melted into him.

After a few minutes they broke a part, breathing heavily.

"Take me somewhere." Ginny whispered.

He still wasn't sure that he was making a smart decision by staying here.

"We can go to your house. I'll make you dinner or something." She continued as she ran hand through his now tousled hair.

"It's after one in the morning," he laughed, "No one wants dinner at one in the morning."

"Well then, I'll make you breakfast."

His eyes shot up in surprise. "Are you...?"

She only laughed a bit and then replied. "No I'm not offering to sleep with you, but I also don't want you to be alone. You need someone to be with you."

"I'll be fine Ginny."

"No you won't. Draco, you're mother was just killed. You've just practically signed your life way to your father and his band of _merry men_."

He looked at her coldly and drew away, "Don't you think I know that?"

"Draco," she sighed, "I just don't want you to be alone."

"I've been alone my whole life. I think I can handle it now."

She made a sound of exasperation and looked at him. "You're doing it again. Pushing me away. I don't know what you want with me!"

"Well I don't know what you want either, so I guess that makes us even."

"I've told you that I want to be with you and that I want our relationship to go further. What else can I say to make you believe me?"

"Well I've told you that I want to be with you too, I just can't see how that's going to be possible." He looked completely anguished, but Ginny didn't feel like making things easy for him.

"Draco, give us a chance." She grabbed both of his hands and looked him in the eye. "I know that things are moving quickly and everything is confusing, but I've never felt like this with anyone before."

"I haven't either Gin, and that makes the risks even bigger and harder to take."

"But it will be worth it. I really think it will be."

They were nearing her flat now.

"I'll have to think about it." He looked her straight in the eyes, the emotion in them making the color a soft molten silver. "Will you give me a few days?"

"Dinner on Sunday. If you're there we'll discuss what's going on. If you're not…" She trailed off and smiled softly. "If you're not I'll understand."

He kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Virginia."

That was the first time he had ever called her that, and he had to say it when he was saying goodbye. Maybe for forever.

Draco turned and started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" She knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to know.

He looked at her in all seriousness and smiled bitterly. "To tell my father that I'm finally ready for my deathmark."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Draco walked into his fathers house and pushed open the doors of the study.

Lucius turned and smirked. "Ah. I thought you'd be here after you received my message."

"Oh is that what that was?" He smirked.

"You were too attached. I've warned you before what feelings can do for a person."

"Yes you have. I don't consider myself weak, however."

"Good. I don't consider you weak either. Just stupid at times."

Draco took a moment to gather his emotions. "I take it you're referring to my not getting the darkmark before now."

"Of course."

"I didn't see a point."

Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord was under very close supervision, there wasn't really much that I felt I could do for our cause. I realize now that I was wrong. I'm ready."

"Ready." Lucius barked a laugh. "You think you're ready for what?"

This wasn't at all what he had expected. He had thought his father would be jumping for joy at this choice. Obviously it was going to take more convincing.

"Father, I'm sorry it took so long."

"You went around whoring for seven years and I had to kill my wife in order to get you crawling back to your duty."

"Like you gave a damn about my mother anyway."

Lucius smiled sardonically, "Temper, temper."

"Father I'm here to tell you I want to join the Dark Lord."

"Good. I'll call a meeting."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny was going to go crazy. It was Sunday and she hadn't spoken to Draco in ages and now was the day of reckoning. She wanted to owl him and see if he was coming, but she had her pride. Instead, she'd talk to Harry.

The phone rang but finally he answered. "Hello?"

"Harry! Hi it's Ginny."

"'Ello Gin. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion really, I just realized I hadn't talked to you for a while now." She twiddled her hair and tried to sound nonchalant. "How are things at work?"

"Good."

"Just…good?"

"Yeah. Not much progress, well some because of Draco, but—"

She cut him off. "Draco? What's he up to now a days?"

"The normal I guess." She could almost picture him start to grin. "What's going on between you two?"

"At the moment nothing." It was true, and that's what made it so aggravating.

"Well, I suppose I should go. Have to get ready for the family dinner tonight?"

"Oh good. You're coming. Mum asked me to check up on you." So it was a lie, but oh well. "Are you brining anyone this time? You know how Mum enjoys it when you bring dates."

"Me bring a date so Fred and George can heckle them? Heavens no."

Ginny laughed. "A friend then?"

"No. I'm coming alone as usual."

"Ah. Well…I guess I'll see you then."

She was about to hang up when Harry spoke again. "Ginny, is there another reason why you called?"

"What? Of course not."

"Uh huh. Draco's miserable as well if it makes you feel any better."

She made a noncommittal sound, but it was mostly made out of frustration. "Well he shouldn't be seeing as he's the one who got himself into this mess." Somehow she felt a little better though, knowing he was as miserable as she was. That was unless Harry was lying to make her feel better…

"I'd better go as well. See you at dinner."

"See you, Gin."

~~~~~*~~~~~

The Weasley family sat around their dinner table laughing at jokes and past memories. Ginny was the only one who seemed to not be having any fun.

"Is there something wrong Ginny dear?" Her mother asked quietly.

_Yes there's something wrong_. She wanted to scream. _Draco's__ not here. I'm not good enough for him to want to risk everything for me…not that I expected any better. Stupid git. "I'm just feeling a little sick."_

"Oh, well have some chocolate."

"No thank you. I think I'll just head on home. It's getting late anyway."

"Late?" Fred asked, surprised. "It's only ten. You usually stay till at least midnight."

"Well, I have a show tomorrow. I need to be rested."

"More like she needs her beauty sleep." Ron teased.

"Like that'll help." George joked, making all the brothers laugh.

Molly shot them all a look. "You all shut up and be nice to your sister."  
"Awww mum" They all whined.

Ginny would normally smile, and tried but it wasn't the same. "It's fine. I'll just head home." She hugged her mum and then tried again to give her a real smile. "I'll see you all later."

Then went a head and apparated to her bedroom where, she fell asleep sobbing into her pillow.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Harry sat in his office trying to contemplate his most recent call from Ginny. She had asked him out on a date, a real date. They'd never gone on a real date and he wasn't sure why he had even accepted. All he knew was that Ginny had insisted that this was just what they both needed and was going to be picking him up here in, he looked at his watch, five minutes. Five minutes?! He rushed and put on a cloak and then tried to brush his hair. 

Draco walked in and laughed. "Hot date, Potter?"

"Not exactly. Being taken out by one of my friends sisters." He still wasn't sure whether or not he could and should tell Draco Ginny was his date.

"Oh you poor lad. Oliver Wood's pretty good looking. Hoping it isn't a Thomas though. No offence but his sister is pretty sore on the eyes."

Ginny walked into the office, pretending not to have heard any of that. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

Draco looked at her and almost had a heart attack. Her hair was curled, her make up was done, she was wearing trousers for heaven sakes along with a very revealing tank top.

Harry raised his eye at the sweetheart, but didn't say anything. "Yeah, just let me finish some things up."

He left the room and Draco glared at Ginny. "Didn't take you too long to find a replacement."

"You're the one that decided not to come to dinner." She shot back at him. "I told you I'd find someone else."

"Harry?!" He all but screamed.

"What's wrong with Harry." She smirked. "After all I've had a crush on him since his first year."

Harry walked back in the room and looked at two of his good friends glaring at each other. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"By the way Ginny," Draco said sweetly, "Have you seen my new tattoo?"

Her eyes almost went blank, but anyone who knew her well could see the fear and shock until she shook her head and smiled slightly. "No I don't think I have."

"Well then…" Draco started to raise his shirt sleeve.

"Draco I don't—" Harry started to put in, but it was too late. The deathmark was blatant on Draco's flesh.

Ginny closed her eyes and swallowed to fight back tears. "It's…fascinating. I've never seen anything like it."

"No." He stated. "You wouldn't have." He now regretted showing it to her, he was just so frustrated. _Why is she doing this to me? He thought to himself._

_He just had to show it to me didn't he…well I'll show him_. She walked up to Harry and pulled his head down toward her and kissed him full on the mouth.

Draco growled and stormed out of the room as Harry pulled away.

"Ginny, I like you as a sister and all, but do you have to use me as revenge?"

All she wanted to do was cry. "I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me. It's just…" Tears were going to come, but she knew she could handle this. "Sorry about all of this. Consider our date cancelled."

"You don't have to do that Ginny…"

"Yes. Yes I do."

And she walked out of the room and tried to find Draco. He was in his office, throwing his only flower pot and then magicing it back together.

"Does it help?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, his eyes void of all emotion. "Does what help what?"

"Throwing things. Does it help whatever it is that's bothering you?"

"No."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment when Draco couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Don't you have a _date_ to go on?"

"Draco," She walked to him and put a hand on his arm, the one with the deathmark. He winced with pain, but she took it that he didn't want her touching him and backed away. "I'm sorry," was all she whispered as she backed out of his office, and out of his life.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_Someone told me love would all save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world of killing, and blood spilling,_

_That world never came._

_And they say that a hero will save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,_

_Watch as they all fly away._

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

**So what do you all think?? This isn't the end, don't worry. Things will turn out all right in the end. Just don't all hate me! More is on it's way. As to my thank you's to all my wonderful reviewers:**

**Tinga****: I'm glad you like it!!! Hope this chapter is up to your satisfaction.**

**Eveningstar5: I know he's a different kind of Draco, but hopefully you like him. I love theater, so it had to be in there somewhere. J**

**Hplova4eva: Here's your next chapter! =D Thank you for liking me story. That means so much to me!**

**TheAngelOfCrimsonTears****: Yay!! Thank you for your reviews and for adding me to your favorites!!!!**

**NavyGirl14: Ooh thank you! It means so much to me that you like my writing and my characters, seeing as they both take so much out of me. Thank you!!!**

**Hurdlingbaybe06: Acting and theatre rock!! I'm into musicals much more then I should be. J Glad you like the story and hope you like this chapter!!**


	8. Still Holding Out For You

**Hello everyone! You are all so amazing and I hope that this chapter leads up to your expectations. I would _love_ to hear from all of you, so if you review after reading that would be wonderful. Also, a story you all _have_ to read (because it's excellent) is _In Magazines_ by Vie. It's GREAT! Now to the boring stuff, I do not own or am affiliated with Harry Potter.**

I Love You Too Much To Let You Go

By: Aly

I'm Still Holding Out For You

_The hardest part is when the bough breaks   
Falling down and then forgiving   
You didn't kiss me good-bye   
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say   
And pray I get the chance one day_

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

Draco looked out of his office as Ginny walked out, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what he could do. There was only one option, and it wasn't to chase after her. His heart screamed to, but he knew he couldn't. How could he just let her walk out of his life? She was the best thing in it so far. But he also couldn't let her be put into danger.

As Harry was walking past his office he stopped to look at his friend staring down at his hands on his desk.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

Draco only grunted.

"Alright then…anything you want to talk about?"

"What is there to talk about?" He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair in complete frustration. "Let's just say, you win your bet. Ginny and I are over."

"That I figured when she kissed me. What I wanted to know is what she was doing kissing me when she should have been kissing you?"

"We broke up." Draco stated, giving no further explanation.

"Oh." Harry said sarcastically, "Thank you for clearing that up for me."

Draco glared at him. "This whole situation is complicated."

"Because you're making it that way, or because it just is?"

"…Both."

"Why'd you end it with her? I thought you'd told me things had been going great."

"Too great. And then this whole mess started…" He shook his head. "I can't be in a relationship with anyone, let a lone a Weasley when I'm working for Voldemort."

"Did you not think about the fact that maybe Ginny doesn't care about that?"

"She's told me she wouldn't care."

"Then why even worry about it?'

"Ginny could be killed. Has that not registered in that small brain of yours?"

Harry grinned slightly, "Cracking jokes at me. That's a good sign. You must be feeling a little bit better."

"Just…just get out of my office for a bit. I need to think."

Harry backed out, much like Ginny had, only he was grinning. "Whatever you say, boss."

Once again Draco magiced his broken pot together and threw it at Harry.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ginny walked aimlessly out of The Ministry of Magic building, not knowing where she was going or what she was going to do. She felt completely lost. How had she become this attached to him so quickly and not even realized it? Ginny Weasley had fallen completely head over heals for Draco Malfoy, and he had pushed her away. She looked up at the sky and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. This was crazy. She was not in love with a Malfoy. That was just impossible.

Somehow she ended up at her friend Liz's flat, and somehow her face was streaked with tears when Liz opened it.

"My heart, Gin, what happened to your face?"

Ginny started to laugh but it ended up coming out more as a sob.

Liz's eyebrows furrowed as she opened her door, "Come in and have a seat and tell me what happened."

"He…he…he doesn't want me."

"Who?"

"Draco." She sopped. "He dumped me."

"Draco? Who's Draco?"

"Drake. His real name is Draco."

"You lied to me about your boyfriends name?"  
"Well…" How had she gotten herself into this mess? She took a deep sigh and whipped her face. "It's somewhat complicated."

"Spill."

"Well..you see…Draco isn't a very common name in the wizarding world, let alone in the muggle world…and so—"

Liz cut her off. "Wizarding world? Muggle world? Ginny I think you've gone crazy."

"Liz, I'm a witch."

"Ginny, I know you can be a brat at times but—"

"No, no you don't understand." How could she explain this? "I'm a witch. My father's a wizard, as are my brothers, as is Draco. We all do magic."

Liz just blinked.

"I'm serious!"

"Ginny, I understand that you've been through a traumatic experience, but—"

"No buts about it." She pulled out her wand, "Do you know what this is?"

"A very glossy stick?"

Groaning and rolling her eyes Ginny flicked it and muttered a few words, making all the pillows around the room sprout wings and start having pillow fights with each other.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked.

"Ginny….what's going on?"

"I'm a witch. I went to a witch and wizarding school where Draco and my family hated each other and then I went and fell in love with him and he's going to go off and fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and get himself blown up." She started crying again.

"Blown up by he-whos-whats-his-face?"

Ginny snickered, "Close enough. But he didn't choose me! I thought he'd choose me…"

"Any guy who wouldn't choose you is an idiot who deserves to be blown up."

Only Liz would try to be understanding after hearing about a part of her best friend's life she never knew she had.

"It's just that I feel so stupid, and worthless, and hurt, and unwanted, and—"

"That's a long enough list and it's all lies. You're brilliant! You're a catch for any…wizard…I'm sure."

Laughing Ginny through a pillow at her. "Thanks, I guess."

"You just have to fight for him if you like him so much."

"I tried. I even tried to make him jealous to get him back."

Liz groaned. "Please tell me that you didn't kiss a guy in front of him."

Ginny just looked at her hands and didn't say anything.

"Oh Ginny. Haven't you learned anything from those musicals you do, where emotions are everywhere and no one really knows how a person falls in love after meeting each other three minutes earlier, but they tell each other about it. Well…sing to each other. You need to tell him how you feel."

"I don't even know how I feel. Everything is so confusing."

"You told me you loved him."

"That's what's so confusing. How could I have ever fallen in love with a Malfoy?"

"I'm sure if I'd gone to your school I'd understand, but he seemed perfect for you. Gin, go after him."

"Aren't the guys supposed to come after me?"

"That happens once in a blue moon. They're just to stupid to realize what it is their missing."

Ginny looked over at her friend, "You're amazing. You know that right?"

Liz just gave her a cocky grin, "Of course."

They sat next to each other till Liz poked her in the side, "Now that I have a witch for a friend does that mean I get three wishes?"

Ginny just shook her head and laughed.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The next few weeks were hell. Ginny was trying to get the courage to put down her pride and bear her heart to Draco. Draco was trying to discover as much as possible about Voldemort without being found out, as well as trying to think of Ginny as little as possible. He'd found out some information that could be useful, but Ginny was always at the back of his mind, or the front of it. He missed her, and that killed him.

"Draco?" Lucius hissed.

"Eh, yes father?"

"You were told to focus on this project, and that is what you are going to do."

"Of course, father."

Draco looked down at the piece of parchment and almost gasped out loud. In front of him was a list of people who were going to be attacked in the next few days, weeks, or months. He skimmed the list until he hit names that he didn't just know as names and faces, but as people.

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley_

_Charles Weasley and children_

_Bill Weasley and children_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

At this he did gasp.

His father looked at him. "What? Did something upset you?"

"No." Draco said coldly. "I just hadn't realized that we were going to abolish the entire Weasley Family in one evening."

"Directly after the Ministry Ball. You will be attending, seeing as your still in their good graces. Afterward, and during of course, we'll have small attacks, some large. We need to get rid of families that stand in our way."

"Like the Weasley's would be much of a threat." Draco stated.

Lucius raised his arm, as if he was going to hit him. Draco didn't even flinch, seeing as this wasn't a new experience to him in the first place. "People would have thought you'd have learned something in your absence. This family, even though disgustingly low, have something about them. Especially that girl. She's already faced the Dark Lord once. Not many have had that privilege and lived through it."

"I see what you mean Father."

His father only looked at him in disgust. "The Ministry Ball is being held in two weeks. All the people on this list should be in attendance. You will give us information about them and we'll act upon that when we fill the time is right."

"Of course." But all he remembered was his father saying that everyone on the list would be there; and that included Ginny.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Mother, I don't want to go."

"Your father is being honored. Besides, you can meet some nice gentleman since…well you can meet some nice men." Molly Weasley stated.

"I don't want to meet men." Ginny muttered back.

"Nonsense. You'll go and you'll enjoy it."

"I'm not twelve you know. I'm allowed to say if I want to go or not."

"If you miss this day in your father's life you'll be a disappointment."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I thought that position was already being filled by Percy."

Molly gave her a cold look, "Your brother's doing what he sees best to help. No one can blame them for that."

"Of course we can mother. He's making a complete fool of himself."

"That's your opinion."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I have to go?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll meet the family there around nine, but I'm not staying the whole time."

Molly just grinned and patted her head, "Of course not dear."

Ginny could only hope that Draco would be there, and that she'd finally be able to give her a piece of her mind.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The Ministry Ball was a major event in the year where members of the community as well as employee's were honored. Invitations were given to employee's families and select members of the wizarding community. All in all it was a stuffy affair that hardly anyone enjoyed, but just attended so it could be known that they were "society".

Draco had arrived early, technically on time, just to be sure that he didn't miss having a chance to glance at Ginny. To his surprise she came in rather late, and on the arm of Dean Thomas. He hadn't expected her to come with a date, or to be hurt that she had. After all, she had no reason _not to date someone. Except for he had been miserable for the past month, and had thought that she would have been the same way. Obviously he was wrong._

After a while of watching her dance and flirt, he couldn't take it any longer. He walked over, resisted the urge to punch Dean, and asked to cut in. There wasn't really any reason for Dean to say no, but Ginny glared at him once they were alone.

"Draco." She said, all to sweetly for the look she was giving him.

"Hello Ginny." He said back, sighing as he pulled her closer and caught the familiar scent of her hair. "I've missed you." He hadn't meant to say that but it just popped out.

Ginny pushed back a little and looked into his eyes, "Really? I mean…that's surprising seeing as it was you who broke it off in the first place."

"Ginny are you going to hate me for the rest of my life?"

_No_, she wanted to say. But he'd hurt her and she wasn't ready to let her pride down. "You hurt me Draco."

"Don't you realize that hurt me to?"

They were no longer dancing, and were also no longer in the main building but had drifted out to a balcony area.

"Maybe things just weren't meant to work out between us. Maybe it's better this way." But her eyes betrayed her, so she had to look down at her hand, which was being caressed softly by Draco's.

"Don't say that." He pulled her chin up. "As soon as I get this all worked out I want to start seeing you again, Gin. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…" This wasn't going how she had wanted it to, but how could she remain hurt when he acted like this?

He pulled her close and just held her, content to be touching her after not being near her for so long. "It should all be over tonight."

"Tonight?" She pulled away and looked at him in shock. "What's happening?"

"I got a list of names and have auror's and other's posted toward all the possible positions. We'll be catching most, if not all, deatheaters tonight."

"Including you?" Pain reflected in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know that you're—"

"I know. And I understand." He pulled her against him again. "But let's not focus on that. All I want to do is be with you for right now." And he leaned down to kiss her.

Ginny had forgotten how much his kisses affected her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. "I missed that part of you." He laughed.

Ginny laughed too. "I had forgotten what it was like kissing you."

Draco kissed her cheek and then a sensitive spot by her ear, "Well, I better do it again just to make sure you never forget." And he leaned toward her to kiss her again, trying to express how much he had missed her in one kiss. One long kiss.

Finally they took step backs from each other. "Definitely unforgettable." She smiled.

"Good."

He put an arm around her shoulder as the looked up at the stars. The were beautiful, but something just wasn't right about them.

Draco looked down at his watch and cursed. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can, ok? Just do me a favor, in case things go wrong, don't go anywhere you normally go."

Ginny looked at him oddly.

"Just don't, ok?"

"Ok…" She said as Draco apparated away.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_I still run, I still swing open the door  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you_

~~~~~*~~~~~

**Sorry for not adding more, but I wanted to end this one somewhat happily and I wanted to post it tonight and I'm getting tired. I'll add more soon!**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Detrix****: I'm glad you liked it! I do theater as well, so I really relate to that quote as well. J**

**Dudet****: Oh! Thank you so much!! It's such a great thing to know that your stories make people feel something**

**Tenshi****: I'm jealous of Ginny too! *lol***

**Liz: Thank you! J Hope this update worked for you.**

**Evil*fairy: To be honest I'm very glad you're hooked, as well as glad that you think my little D/G world is great. **

**Queen of Thieves: Sorry about those spaces, I need to edit those chaps so they aren't there. The format in the later chapters (as you'll see when you get to them) are much better.**

**Nati1: I'll have to read your story when I'm not as busy!**

**Dragonprincess****: I think I was able to read your first chapter, and I'll look at the rest of it asap! Thank you!**

**Hayley**** Potter: I'm glad you liked the stories! I loved your reviews (all of them) they made me laugh! J And I'm glad I was able to tie you to a chair. *lol***

**RainStar****: Meggy! *lol* Glad you liked my humor.**

**Baby Actress 84: I realize all male actors aren't gay (most of my guy friends do theater and aren't) and I hope that quote didn't upset you too much. J Glad you like the story though!**

**Fly Without Wings: Glad you liked the first chap and hope you read the rest of it soon! J**

**Crystal**** Snowflakes: Thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing my story! J**

**Devil's Best Friend: I'm glad you love it!**

**Miss Spinn: Hope this chapter was just as good (if not better) and a little happier for you.**

**TheAngelOfCrimsonTears****: Hehe, they're almost back together!**

**Sedated-1: Hopefully this will also add a little spice to your so called boring life. =D**

**I Love Redheads: Draco is one of my fav's too. *hehe* I have fights with friends who are ani-Draco as to how he can be good. **

**Kheh13: *teehee* Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Serepidia****: Annj! It's hardly been any time at all and I'm already missing you! If you all want you can read her story, it's also very good. J**


End file.
